Ashes to Ashes
by JediIpsum
Summary: Riley must outlast his kidnapper's cruel games, if he wants to survive. His life depends on Ben and Abigail, who will do everything to get him back. Will they outwit this psychopath or will he have the last laugh? Collab, Jedi Pirate Jaeh and LoremIpsum
1. Chapter 1

**Lori- HAI GUYZ!!! Please read the first chapter of our awesome collaborative story and tell us what you think!!**

**Jaeh – You clicked the story link, so free cookie for you! This is our first collab. story, so please review later? Hope you like it! And here's the disclaimer, courtesy of Lori.**

**Disclaimer:**

** Lori- No I unfortunately do not own Riley or National Treasure. If I did I would give him cookies and huggle him.**

**Jaeh- And if I did, I would take him home and keep him for myself. kidding. xD I'm sure you don't want to read all of these stuff and want to get on with the story - so... on with the story!**

* * *

When the clock hit 3 AM: that was when he made his move. Devin pulled down his mask, making sure that his vision wasn't impeded, and then adjusted his black gloves. He checked the street to make sure it was deserted and jogged across it,toward a small apartment. Devin headed straight for the fire escape, and with practiced skill, he silently climbed up until he reached the fourth floor. Swiftly, he smashed his elbow through the window and then paused; making sure nobody was alerted by the sound. Satisfied, he reached his gloved hands in and pushed on the broken window. It swung open easily,and he entered, his feet crunching lightly on the shattered groped for his holster, making sure that his gun's reassuring shape was still there – just in case he needed it. He hoped he _would _need it. It would add some… fun to this.

The house was too quiet. That meant the owner wasn't here. At this time of night, the owner would have music playing on his speakers to help himself fall asleep, or would have the tv on, or be working on his computer. But not tonight. Watching the owner's habits and routines paid off whenever he did jobs like these. _But, hell, it would be more fun with him around_. Maybe slap the owner around a few times… He wouldn't even have to wait for him.

The job was simple: wait for him to arrive, grab him and take off, then wait for more orders. It involved a lot of waiting, and Devin wasn't a patient man. He decided he could use the additional cash – despite the huge amount of money he was already getting from his employer – and started to roam around.

What he first noticed was the house seemed empty. Not because there was nobody in it, but it seemed too bare. There were no pictures on the walls, no personal items like books or files; even the dvd case was almost empty. He ignored it all, and moved on instead to the first room he spotted. _He _must_ keep something here._ He moved to the bedroom.

He slipped in quietly, and opened the closet. Clothes. He dug through it, hoping for some jewelry or something of importance. Nothing, so he moved to the drawer. And the next one. And the next one. All unimportant. It didn't, matter, anyway.

_Damn. This sucks,_ he thought to himself, and started to move back to the living room. _For a so-called millionaire, he didn't have much in his house. _No matter, he'd just wait to nab the owner when he came back. It should go smoothly if everything went well.

Then the door clicked - the sound of someone trying to unlock the door, and he looked for a place to hide. He jumped behind a bookshelf, and waited with anticipation

_Like a lion waiting for the lamb_, Devin thought in amusement. He watched excitedly from his hiding place as the owner looked over the shattered glass, near the window. The owner's face registered horror, as he realized somebody had broken into his house. Devin reached for his gun, but his elbow bumped into the bookshelf. _Shit! _Devin thought, as his quarry snapped his head up at the sound. The prey had been alerted to his presence. It started to move back toward the hallway, most likely to go back out the front door.

Devin inhaled sharply, and peeked behind the shelves. He would have to act now. His heartbeat quickened, and he grabbed the gun from his back. The thrill of the hunt; he missed the excitement. God knew how many times he already did this, and still he could never get over the high that it gives.

_I planned this job, and I'm going to gain something from it. _He pulled the gun from his belt, and grinned, his teeth bared, like he was ready to pounce.

_It's time to play, Mr. Riley Poole._

_

* * *

  
_

Riley Poole was utterly exhausted. All day staying at Ben's house trying to figure out an important cipher, which Ben wouldn't even tell him what it was for. Riley guessed Page 47, that's why Ben was so hush hush about it but… at this point he was too tired to worry. He fumbled with his key to let himself into the apartment and sighed, dropping his book bag on the ground. He yawned, and rubbed his forehead. _I'm beat. I need bed. Now._

Then he frowned.

That's odd… he felt a draft. He was pretty sure he shut all the windows before leaving. He wandered to the living room and his blood ran cold. Shattered glass, all over the rug, the couch.

_Oh crap, somebody broke in! _He thought frantically, his mind flipping through all the worst-case scenarios faster than a remote. Then he heard a muffled thud from the other room. _They're still in the apartment,_ he realized with horror.

_I've to get out of here._

As silently as he could he slipped from the room and into the hallway. The door was only a few feet away, _so close_. If he could just make a break for it… Just then, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could even react, a dark blur rammed into him.

Riley could only let out a squeak as he was slammed into the wall, his jawbone taking most of the impact. His assailant twisted his arm painfully behind him.

"Are you alone?" A voice growled in his ear.

Riley's heart clenched in his chest and he nodded, absolutely terrified. He felt the cold barrel of a gun press into his side. He couldn't move; he couldn't help but think this guy would not hesitate to kill him if he tried anything…_stupid_.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work. You're gonna come quietly with me. If you so much squeal I won't hesitate to empty this bullet into your skull. You got it?"

Riley gulped, his throat suddenly very dry, his heart hammering painfully.

"_Got it_?!" The man hissed at him, shoving the gun painfully into his rib.

"Y-Yeah," Riley muttered in a shaking voice.

"Okay, come on." He pulled Riley roughly up by the arm and silently dragged him toward the door. Riley only resisted for a brief moment. The gun was jabbed to the back of his head. "Move!"

Then, he was yanked harshly back down the stairs, and into the darkened street to an awaiting car.

"A black Cadillac?" Riley mumbled. "How original."

"_Not a word from you,_" the man hissed in his ear. Riley stiffened as his captor opened the door and shoved Riley into the front seat. Riley managed to get a good look at him for the first time, although there wasn't much to see. He was wearing a black ski mask and gloves. Riley gulped as he pulled some unsavory items from the glove compartment.

"Now sit still." Riley winced as the man roughly pulled his hands behind his back and slapped handcuffs over his wrists. Then he quickly tied his ankles together with rope.

"Seriously, man. Don't you think this is overdoing it a little?"

"Not at all," He laughed evilly at Riley. "We wouldn't want you to run away, now would we?"

Riley had half-a-mind to shout, but the gun being waved in his face was incentive enough to make him think otherwise. _Oh God, why does this always happen to me__?_

_

* * *

_

**Soooo what did you guys think?? Press that review button and tell us!! You know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
Lori- This chapter is EXTREMELY creepy. I think we even creeped ourselves out writing it. So yeah, just a forewarning: DISTURBINGNESS ALERT **

**Jaeh- And here I am, loving this chapter too much. There's just something about creepy stuff, you know? xD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jaeh- If we own National Treasure, you'll be seeing a lot of angst in its future. Really. But we don't, so, let us all be content with fanfiction. XD**

**Lori- I agree. National Treasure, a family friendly romp, should have angst in the next movie :P But I don't own it so all the little kid's psyches are safe. **

**Speaking of damaged psyches, this story took a er, **_**darker **_**turn then we expected. As stated above, it gets rather creepy. That's why we found it fitting to change the title. And the summary. And the genre. Hope that wasn't too confusing :P**

* * *

The car sped through the empty streets, turning abruptly through abandoned streets or running through dark alleys. Riley knew that his kidnapper was doing that to throw off Riley's sense of direction, or trying to confuse any police who might have been suspicious. But it didn't matter anyway. Riley had given up trying to memorize the way and just stared out the window.

He hoped to see some sort of help, maybe a cop car, or someone he could signal to. But it was three in the morning and everyone was asleep, and he couldn't even signal anyone if he wanted. Riley twisted his hands behind him, but the handcuffs were beginning to dig into his skin, so he stopped. He cautiously glanced at the kidnapper from the corner of his eye. The man still had that mask on over his face… it was unnerving.

He must have sensed Riley's stare because he chuckled. "Enjoying the ride?"

"Yes, very much, thanks," Riley said through gritted teeth. "It's a blast being kidnapped in the middle of the night."

The man didn't reply to him but Riley could sense with a shiver down his spin, he was grinning. True panic began to settle in his stomach then. _Oh God_, he thought. _What does he want with me? What's going to happen to me? _He forced himself to calm down before he gave his fear away. _Keep your head, Riley. Like Ben would do. Yeah. He'd keep his head._

The car seemed to go faster. Riley noticed how many red lights they already ran, and hoped to God that some cop would tail them or something. Then they abruptly drove off the road to a very deserted, creepy looking place, no buildings in sight. Riley heard the car roll over gravel before it slowed to a stop. He found himself staring at an abandoned carnival, complete with huge clown face hanging above the barricaded entrance. He gulped. _It's like a scene from a horror movie…_

They stopped beside a small side entrance. Riley felt another shiver through him as his assailant slowly walked over to the passenger's side door, feet crunching on the gravel. He opened the door and leered at Riley with cold grey eyes.

"I'm going to untie your legs and you're going to come with me when I open the gate. If you attempt to run off, I won't hesitate to shoot you dead."

Riley stared at him incredulously. "What would ever make you think I'd run away? I thought we were buddies."

The man unbuckled Riley's seat belt, turning away from him for a moment to retrieve something else from the glove compartment. Riley used the opportunity to adjust his seating discreetly so he could make a break for it. Then, his kidnapper snapped open a knife and Riley swallowed hard. "Ah, you are an amusing one, Mr. Poole. Very amusing indeed. But it will amuse _me_ when I squeeze all that arrogance out of you."

"Is that why you dragged me to an abandoned amusement park?" Riley couldn't stop himself. _I hope my tongue doesn't get me killed… _

As the man began to cut the ropes around his ankles, Riley prepared himself. Maybe if he could take him by surprise… As if sensing this, the kidnapper stopped and turned to Riley, and with unease, Riley thought he could see a manic grin under that mask.

"Trust me on this, Mr. Poole – I won't hesitate to kill you. I'm a great shot. But that doesn't mean I would let you get off that easy."

Riley shifted back into his last seating position. Finally, the ropes were cut, and his legs were free. In that moment, Riley made his decision. Snapping out his leg, he nailed the psycho in the face with his Converse. The man cursed, both hands going up to cover his face, blood spewing between his fingers.

Riley didn't have time to think. He rolled out of the seat, onto the gravel road and barely made it two steps when he was tackled from behind, and his face scraped into dust and rock. He felt the kidnapper's hands begin to pull him backwards and Riley struggled and kicked out for all he was worth.

"Let me go!" Riley shouted furiously. Then his struggling stopped all together when he felt something cold press into his neck and something warm dribble down it.

"Well, Mr. Poole," he snarled in Riley's ear, out of breath. "I didn't realize how feisty you were. This makes things all the more interesting for me."

Riley didn't like the sound of that, but he figured now wasn't the best time to spew a sarcastic remark, especially with a knife pressed painfully into his neck.

"Now come quietly, or next time I won't be so…kind to you."

Riley couldn't nod, could barely speak, but he managed to croak out "…fine." Riley was released and he wished he could touch his neck to see just how much blood was drawn…

"Time to go," his kidnapper said in a singsong voice. Riley gritted his teeth and let himself be pushed forward toward the incredibly creepy abandoned carnival. He watched as his kidnapper pulled open a chain link fence that led into the carnival.

Riley shuddered. Something about the way that… _that insane maniac _spoke to him was…_unnerving_ to say the least. Riley knew his kidnapper was serious about shooting him if he tried to escape. Riley knew he was in a presence of a lunatic. _I foresee a lot of pain for me in the future._ Riley sighed, and bit his tongue. _But by God, I'm going to get out of this alive. God, help me. Help me…_

_

* * *

  
_

Devin pushed Riley forward. Riley was a little bit off balance, because of his bound hands, and he tripped on the loose gravel. Devin laughed cruelly, and gestured with his knife for Riley to get up. "Come on, Mr. Poole. Surely you do not expect me to help you up?"

"I would have appreciated it." Riley spat some dirt out, blood trickling from his neck. Devin glanced at the wound, and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You might want to get that cleaned. Caked with who knows what… I don't want you to die before I'm finished playing with you." Devin knelt down next to the sprawled form and ran a grimy hand over the wound, wiping away the blood. Riley winced in disgust and at stinging feeling in his neck. Devin laughed at the young man's discomfort and wiped his hand on Riley's shirt.

"Consider this comeuppance for my nose. Feel lucky that this is all you're gonna get for breaking it."

"Oh yeah…breaking it was a lot of fun," Riley ground out. Devin gave him a rough kick in the stomach. Riley curled up, gasping in pain.

"Up." Devin commanded, thoroughly enjoying himself. Riley glared at him, with defiant blue eyes and slowly forced himself to his feet. _Ah, Mr. Poole. It will be fun to break you. _He roughly shoved Riley and pushed his prey into the carnival. They passed a merry-go-round, clearly dilapidated and unusable. Some of the horses' heads were missing an ear, or its nose; some of them actually gone. Devin grinned madly, and glanced at Riley. "See that there?"

"It's a creepy, broken merry-go-round."

Devin cackled. "I remember going around on this assignment once. Had to kill some child. I accidentally slipped and chipped the ear on the horsie he was riding. First time I ever mucked up a job."

Riley didn't say anything and instead turned away from the ride. Devin steered him closer to it. "Of course, I finished the job. Had to pick the kiddo up after school and put him out his misery – " Devin winked at Riley " – and finished the job."

Riley visibly shuddered, his facing loosing what little color it had.

"You…you sick-"

"Riley, Riley, Riley. In my book, a job is job. Money is money, doesn't matter too much who the target is." Riley looked nauseous and Devin laughed again. "I live for this, Mr. Riley Poole. It's my job, my _calling_, if you will." His laugh faded into a grin.

He pushed his catch towards the Ferris wheel. "We're going to play on that soon. It still works, you know. Hotwired the thing myself. Of course, it might collapse at any given moment, but that adds to the fun, right?"

"So you make creepy carnival rides in your spare time?" Riley asked evenly. "That's a weird hobby."

"You can say that…" Devin said thoughtfully. "I do enjoy places like these. Abandoned wastelands… once full of _laughter _and _cheer_!" Devin exaggerated the two words in a mocking fashion. "I like the idea that it's all futile… that it will shut down and rot with the people. That everything in life is like a carnival, will die, leaving nothing but a festering corpse behind…" He ran a hand through Riley's hair then dug his dirty fingernails into Riley's skull. He smirked at the way Riley tried to jerk out of his grip. "But also I like bringing some of the fun back here…"

Devin released his hold on Riley's head and was satisfied to see a true spark of fear in his eyes. He shoved Riley forward again. "I regret to inform you, Mr. Poole that we're going to have to head straight to our destination. I enjoyed our little tour… Did you?" Riley didn't answer, but Devin paid it no mind. _Ah fear. _He inhaled deeply, like he was trying to absorb every sense of fear Riley was giving off. _Nothing better than fear._

Devin stopped, and pointed to the funhouse in the middle of the carnival. A place had never looked so _inviting_. Even the doll factory he last did his work in was nothing compared to this.

Devin pushed Riley in the door, which hung precariously on its hinged. He led Riley to the middle of the room, passing the distorting mirrors and still grinning madly. Riley tried to pull away, but Devin quickly yanked on Riley's sleeves. He slammed Riley against a narrow mirror, causing it to crack and get stained with blood. "Now, Mr. Poole, I want you to behave. I have this place memorized, and it would do you no good to hide. Unless I tell you to play hide and seek with me. Understand?"

Riley struggled a bit, but Devin pressed him closer to the wall. "Got it, _buddy_?"

"Yes!" Riley mumbled, still squirming in Devin's iron grip.

Devin let go, and Riley stumbled to the floor. Devin laughed evilly. "Is that the best you could do?"

Riley glared at him, and stood up. Devin pushed him forward again. _Have to keep my eye on this one. I hope he tries something stupid. _Devin grinned, and kicked Riley into the center of the room.

* * *

Riley's head throbbed in pain, where it had cracked the mirror. This man was a psychopath, in every sense of the word. A sick disgusting, depraved individual who in the very least should be thrown into prison and never see the light of day again. Riley couldn't get his head around that his captor had murdered an innocent child. Every time he thought of it he felt like throwing up.

He talked about hurting people like it was a recreational sport.

Riley had a horrible feeling some sort of sick torture was waiting for him. He had never remembered feeling this frightened in his life, and it didn't help that he had no idea what was planned for him_. __ If I die here, I'm giving Ben my Star Wars and Star Trek and Lord of the Rings dvd collections, and Abby, my Wii, complete with the Tennis game she hates so much because she can't win. Just to annoy them. Then again… how can I give them those things if I'm dead?__ Oh stop that, Riley, you're not going to die. Someone's going to find you. I hope…_

"We're here, Mr. Poole…" came the cold voice in his ear, interrupting his thoughts. Riley blinked and looked around. The room was pretty much bare, save for a chair in the center. A dim light was the only way he could see into the room. Then he heard a shuffling sound he snapped his head around.

"Ah, you brought him Devin. Good job." Riley's stomach lurched at the voice.

"Ian?!" Riley gasped, unable to stop himself. The blond Brit stepped into his field of vision, smiling at him.

"Surprised to see me?" Ian asked, amused at the shock on Riley's face.

"But – you were-jail – " Riley spluttered.

"Yes, and I broke out. Obviously." Ian said in a bored tone. "Now, I have you, and I can collect the money I deserve from Benny-boy."

Riley felt himself almost begin to laugh. He wasn't sure why, but something like _relief _came over him. "That's it?! Ransom?" For some reason, Riley actually felt better about Ian being there…. Ian was a low-life scum, but Riley doubted he was as low as Devin, as Riley now knew him. Being alone with Devin terrified Riley. The man was so frightening, as if he stepped out of some sort of horror movie. As if sensing these thoughts, Devin tightened his grip around Riley.

Another thought came to Riley. _Does Ian even know how crazy this guy actually is? Why would he ever hire him? Oh, right. To kidnap me. I hope that's all these two have planned, anyway._

"Tie him to the chair," Ian said carelessly.

"I don't appreciate being ordered around," Devin said in a dangerous voice.

Ian narrowed his eyes at Devin. "You are under contract until the ransom is paid. And you agreed to do as I say, and then you'll get your share."

Devin made a growling noise in Riley's ear and then man-handled him none too gently into the chair. There was a ripping sound and Riley grimaced as he Devin duct taped him onto the chair. _That's gonna hurt later…_

Then he leaned down and whispered in Riley's ear so only he could hear him, "Don't worry Mr. Poole… I won't go back on my words…I will have some fun before this is over."

Riley's stomach clenched. He had to force himself to remain looking straight forward, trying to keep his breathing calm. _At least I know what I have in store for me. Even if I'd rather not…_

Ian held up an old fashioned phone and grinned at Riley. "Well, Riley, shall we call your little friends?"

* * *

**Lori- O_o Egads. Please review!**

**Jaeh- Creep-factor scale: 6. I wonder if it'll still go up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaeh- -frown- poor Riles. I wonder if it gets worse... oh wait, it does.**

**Lori- Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes us happy to know we creeped you out :P**

**

* * *

  
**

Ben groaned and rolled over in bed, glancing at the clock. 5:30 am. _Who the hell is calling at this hour…_ It wasn't unheard of for reporters or treasure hunting fanatics to call at untimely hours. If it was one of those, Ben would have to give them a piece of his mind. _Doesn't anyone know what time it is?_

Abigail blearily opened her eyes next to him, the shrill ringing also awaking her from her slumber.

He blindly reached for the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, his muzzy with sleep.

"Hello, Ben," came a smooth British, and seemingly familiar voice.

"Uh-hmm?" He yawned, and rubbed his cheek, still half-asleep. "Do you know what time it is in the States?" _Bet this guy didn't even check._

The man on the other end sighed impatiently**. **"Of course I do, Ben. Time is always important."

Ben rolled over to his other side, eyes falling closed from grogginess.** "**Don'tcha – don't you oughta call me Mr. Gates or something if you want an interview this early?"

The man laughed and then scoffed."Ben, we haven't spoken in a while but do you really not recognize my voice?"

"Who is this?"Ben asked, more alert now**. **His slow churning mind began to shake off sleep and alarm bells were ringing loudly in his head.

"Oh come on, Ben. You wouldn't forget your dear ol' friend that you put in prison, would you?"  
Immediately, all the tiredness fled from his system. He shot straight up in bed, eyes wide, heart pounding. "_Ian_?" Ben asked in disbelief.

Abigail gasped and nearly fell off the bed. "Honey, what – " Ben raised a hand, and Abigail hushed.

"It's good to hear from you too Ben," Ian commented snidely. "It's been so long."

"What do you want Ian?" Ben asked sharply, the initial shock wearing off and being replaced with anxiousness. _Nothing but trouble could come from this._ He certainly didn't expect a call from Ian. Not this early in the morning, nor ever. _This better be important, or else I'm hanging up now._

Ian laughed deridingly. "Oh Ben. You always got right down to the point, didn't you? I can respect that. I'm a man of business myself…. And I have a little _transaction _you might be interested in." Ben gritted his teeth and waited, tapping his finger impatiently on the pillow. "You have something I want… and by the same token, I have something you want." Ben's jaw clenched.

"What do you want," he repeated harshly.

"Oh just the money, I rightfully deserve," Ian said coolly. "In exchange…I'll give you back your little geek friend."

Ben jumped out bed, and exploded into the phone. "RILEY!? YOU HAVE RILEY?!" he roared.

Abigail paled. **"**What's going on, Ben?"

"_Ian's kidnapped Riley_!" Ben hissed, covering the phone's mouthpiece.

"Oh my god," Abigail gasped, catapulting herself out of the bed.

"Ah, is that Ms. Chase? Tell your girlfriend I say hello," Ian commented flatly.

"Ian you…" Ben was so furious he could barely speak. "Let me talk to him…"

"No need for that, Ben. He won't shut up."

Ben strained his ear into the phone heard someone speaking in the background. "Wow, I heard him all the way over here." Riley's voice. Ben let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His relief was short-lived when he heard a second cold and malicious voice address his friend. "I didn't say you could talk, Mr. Poole." There was a sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh and Riley's cry of pain.

Ben was pacing now, the helplessness he felt was paralyzing "IF YOU HARM ANOTHER HAIR ON HIS HEAD-"

"Relax, Ben. We don't want to wake up your neighbors." Ian said in an easy tone. "Meet me at the abandoned carnival, tomorrow night. 10:00 sharp. Bring the money. Everything you have left. Believe me, I'll know if it's everything or not." Ben had no intention of keeping anything for himself if Riley's safety was on the line, but he said nothing. "And if I catch a whiff of police or FBI… well, then it won't be so lucky for your little friend."

Ben stood there for a long moment, breathing hard. "Okay," Ben said softly. "Just… just don't hurt him."

"Ben, if you bring the money, I'll give him back completely unscathed."

Before Ben could say anything else there was a click, then silence.

* * *

"It's 5:30 am. Do you know where your geek is?"

_Smack._ Riley groaned, and glanced at Devin. "What did I do that time?"

"You talked. I told you to shut up." He glared down at Riley. Devin still hadn't removed his black mask so all Riley could see was his gray eyes and the snide expression on his lips.

"When _they were on the phone._ Geez man, lighten up will you? For a person who's into _amusement-_"

Devin waved his knife, towards Riley's face, and Riley clamped his mouth closed, eyeing the weapon. Devin traced the blade along Riley's jaw line, making him gulp and pale. "Come on, Mr. Poole. What happened to your quips? You afraid of my little _bladey_ here?"

Riley kept his mouth shut. A bead of sweat slid down his forehead. He twisted his bound hands behind him, wishing for a way to escape. The handcuffs were now biting uncomfortably into his wrists. Devin grinned evilly, and with a flash of light glinting on the blade, he drew away the knife and let it slip lightly onto Riley's shoulder. It drew blood, and Riley yelped.

Devin laughed, but his glee was cut off when Ian finally turned from the phone. "Didn't you hear what I just said to Ben? Riley remains unharmed until I get the money!"

"I'm just having a little fun, _boss_." Devin smirked, placing an emphasis on the word "boss" to show his sarcasm.

Riley glanced at Ian, who appeared to be swiftly losing his patience. Ian approached them both, and looked at Riley's wounds, the older one with caked blood on his neck and the newer blood oozing from his shoulder. Ian's mouth moved, as if he wanted to say something to Riley, but thought better of it. Instead, he turned to glare at Devin. "I told you not to harm him. You're still working for me. I'm still paying you at the end of all this."

Devin laughed. "Do you really think you control me, _Ian_?"

Ian leaned dangerously close to Devin. "As long as you're working for me, I _do_ control you."

Devin matched Ian's expression, and glared back. "Whatever you say, _sir_."

_I would never want to get between these two. _"Guys, guys. No need to fight over me." Riley laughed nervously. _Although, I am definitely rooting for Ian for the once and only time in my life. _He could sense the tension between these two, and didn't want to be around when it finally exploded.

Ian glowered at Riley. "One more word from you, Riley, and I might have to deliver the goods even more damaged than they are now."

Riley returned the same look, as if he was challenging Ian. "Then do it. I _dare_ you. Ben wouldn't give you a penny if you do. I'm your bargaining chip, and without me, your whole scheme would be for nothing."

Ian raised a hand, as if to slug Riley, and Riley shut his eyes. He thought Ian would take up on his dare, but he just turned on his heel and stalked away. Riley sighed. _That was close. _But then his eyes widened and he realized that Ian going away may not have been such a good thing. _Oh no, now I'm alone with Devin. _

"Run along, _sir_, and grab some tea or something," Devin called after Ian mockingly, but not loud enough for Ian to hear. Then he turned to Riley, and said in a low voice. "I'll take care of this, don't you worry."

* * *

Ben slammed down the phone so hard, it toppled off the nightstand. He sank down on the bed and was joined by Abigail, who put her arms around him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly.

"We give him the money and get Riley back," Ben mumbled. "That's our first priority… then we can worry about getting Ian back in jail after."

Abigail sighed, and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I just can't believe he'd do this!"

Ben leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "Don't worry…we'll get Riley back, safe and sound."

* * *

Devin approached Riley, and grinned evilly. Riley shrank back in his seat, wishing he could get run as far away from this _insane lunatic _as possible.

"Don't think for a moment that I won't hurt you if he won't. Riley, Riley, Riley." He slowly circled around Riley until he was directly behind him.** "**We're still playing those games, remember? It's always more fun when we have to hide it from dad."

Devin grabbed Riley's left pinky and quickly wrenched it, fast enough to dislocate the delicate finger. Riley screamed, but he was quickly muffled when Devin slipped a piece of cloth between Riley's teeth to keep Ian from hearing. Devin popped the finger back in its socket, and Riley closed his eyes, biting into the cloth, trying to keep himself from screaming again from the pain. He wasn't going to give the freak the satisfaction.

"Attaboy, Riley. Let's keep it from daddy over there, so we can have more fun together." Riley pried his streaming eyes open, glaring at the maniac, breathing hard through his nose. Devin simply gave him an eerie smile and patted his head condescendingly.

"That's enough for now, Mr. Poole. We'll continue this later." He pulled the fabric out of Riley's mouth and walked away to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. Riley let out a shuddering breath, his chest eased up and he could breathe easily again.

Riley shivered. He looked at Ian, who was again on the phone, probably calling someone, and shook his head_. _He glanced at the direction to which Devin has headed off. He shuddered again, and imagined Devin still grinning and staring at him in the distance.

_I hope Ian knows who he's dealing with._

His only solace was this would be over by tomorrow night. Ben and Abigail would come and save him. He hung his head, blinking back tears. _Get here soon guys… please…_

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Jaeh - The thing with the finger, now that I read it again, that really gives me the creeps.**

**Lori- And that's not even scratching the surface….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaeh- I don't know how we come up with this stuff, Lori. I mean, seriously, some of these are kinda messed up**

**Lori- Oh, I agree. But it's fun to write O_o;;;**

**

* * *

  
**

Riley sighed. He tried to shuffle around in his seat, but it was useless. He had been sitting there for what felt like hours, and on top of being so uncomfortable, he was really, _really _bored. _Oh, what I would give for some scissors right now. Or my iPod. _He tried raising himself a bit from the chair, and attempted to stretch his sore back out a bit.

_Congratulations, Riley Poole. You've managed to get yourself in trouble again. Even if this time, it isn't your fault. _He sighed again. Here he was, tied to a chair, wishing for his iPod – _wishing for your iPod? Seriously? Riley, you're tied to a chair! _He scolded himself. Riley glanced at the door, hoping that someone… anyone –_except for Devin_ – would arrive and keep him company.

Riley sighed for the third time, and decided to just distract himself for a little while. He glanced around, looking for some sharp object to cut the tape with… or maybe anything that could entertain himself for a moment _in this miserable, dark, and gloomy place._ The fluorescent light fixture hanging on top of him was flickering madly, and aside from it hurting his eyes, it added to the creepy ambiance the place already had.

_What did I do wrong, that I got myself into a horrible horror movie?_ Riley frowned. He tapped his foot – or at least, _tried_ to tap his foot, and failing miserably, he ended up trying to loosen the tight duct tape wrapped around his wrists. He wrinkled his nose, and groaned. _Oh great, now my nose itches. Really? Does this have to happen every time anyone gets tied up or something?_

"Can somebody please scratch my nose? Please?"

Of course there was no answer, and Riley groaned again. "Ben?" He shouted to the empty room, which echoed Riley's voice back. "You could come and save me again, now. I'm your friend-who-happens-to-be-in-distress just itching to get out of here. Now. Please? Beeeeeeennn."

His back strained, his wrists hurt, his legs cramped, and his nose itched. "Somebody get me out of this awkward position, please!" _Now this… this is _real_ torture._ He frowned, and closed his eyes, trying to think of something else.

His mind flashed on a childhood memory involving the dark and a few sharp shards of something scattered on the floor, and tripping over them. Riley opened his eyes and shuddered. _Now, that was unpleasant._ He mentally kicked a wall in his head. He hated being in the dark, not knowing what would happen, what could come…What he could encounter. He didn't like the feeling of fear creeping up his spine.

_I have a very, very bad feeling about this._

Riley's thoughts flashed back to Devin, _that sadistic psycho_ that just couldn't stop hurting him. Riley shuddered, and looked towards the direction Devin went off to, earlier. He frowned.

He _really, really_ hated being in the dark, not knowing what was to come. And with Devin, all rules seemed to fly out of the window, and nothing was predictable. It was like going through the dark without knowing if he was going to step and trip on the broken glass again. _Or worse._

_Ben… I need you here. Now. Please._

_

* * *

  
_

Ian ran fingers through his hair. He kicked at the gravel, and shook the fence. _Don't let him get to you._ He told himself. _He's just hired help._

He knew Devin was the best to hire when it came to in-the-dead-of-night-kidnapping. Ian wasn't exactly expecting the degree of sadism the man exercised over Riley.

He glanced at his watch. Another three hours and this would all be over with. He could take the money, give the little twerp back to his friends, and disappear forever. He could make a new life for himself.

But before he could do any of that, he had to go check on Riley. The twerp was the key, as much as Ian didn't like him. If he escaped, or any harm befell him, Ian wouldn't get any money. He straightened up and headed back across the abandoned carnival.

* * *

Devin cracked his knuckles and grinned to himself. Everything was in place. The pieces were set. He entered the abandoned funhouse again, trailing a hand along the mirrors. His hand stopped where Riley's head had cracked the glass. _Riley Poole, _he thought. _You've become my new __toy__, whether you know it or not. The question is, will you live up to my expectations?_

Riley was still sitting, slumped slightly in the chair. _Ah, here is my little mouse. We'll see if he can get out of my maze._

Riley's head snapped up when he heard the footsteps drawing nearer. When he saw it was Devin, he went pale and rigid in the seat. _I already have power over him_, Devin cackled to himself.

"Hello, Mr. Poole. Enjoying ourselves?"

Riley shifted in his seat, managing to glare at his aggressor. "I was until you walked into the room."

Devin simply smiled and crouched in front of Riley. He took out the pocket knife again and was pleased to see Riley's frightened expression.

"You know, Mr. Poole, I've been in prison for a long time. It was beyond boring in there. You're my first project since I was hired by Ian." He spoke conversationally, carelessly twirling the knife in his hands, which Riley watched in apprehension. Devin leaned in closer and Riley tried turn away. "I've a whole special surprise waiting for you, and I'm sure you love surprises."

"Actually, I don't," Riley spat. "And actually, you're not, because Ben and Abigail are coming to get me soon."

"Aw, isn't that touching?" Devin sneered. Riley didn't look at him, he kept his eyes fixated on something on the wall. Devin thought it was time for some more scare tactics. He brought the knife close to his victim's face again. Riley trembled, but remained silent.

"Don't be scared Mr. Poole, I'm not gonna carve up that pretty face of yours. You want to know why?"

"Not particularly," Riley said hoarsely. A smile curled on Devin's lips. Riley was doing a good job at keeping his composure.

"It's entertaining to see all the emotions that go over someone's face. I've found if their face is disfigured, it doesn't have the same effect."

Riley flinched as the knife pressed into his cheek.

"But that doesn't mean, I can't cut you somewhere else."

Riley's eyes went wide, and it looked like he was about to shout. Devin clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh. Mr. Poole, we don't want to alert anyone in the vicinity, hmm?"

The knife wandered down to Riley's forearm. Riley's eyes were wide and terrified, but there was nothing he could do. Devin grinned, about to make the first incision.

"_Devin_!"

Devin growled, furious he was being interrupted.

* * *

Ian advanced toward him. "What are you playing at!? I told you, don't harm him! He's too valuable!"

"I haven't harmed him, isn't that right Mr. Poole?" Devin removed his hand from Riley's mouth. His blue eyes found Ian's but he was too scared to make a sound.

Ian looked back into Riley's pale face and then to the knife, still positioned over his exposed arm.

"Put that away," Ian growled. "Now."

Fury flashed across Devin's face but then it was replaced by a sly smile. "Whatever you say…"

Ian glared at Devin. "I told you _not_ to touch him."

"I didn't."

"Then what's the business with the knife?"

Devin just smirked, and waved Ian aside. Ian ran fingers through his hair again and huffed. "I've had enough of your games. We need him unharmed – unless you don't want your share of the deal…"

Devin didn't answer and started to leave the room. He shouldered hard past Ian with an unnerving smile on his lips did not go away. Ian just sighed, and said nothing in front of Riley.

* * *

When Devin left, Riley finally had the chance to breathe, and the first thing he spat out was: "How could you possibly work with that guy?" Ian raised an eyebrow. Riley was still white as a sheet. _The kid's _seriously_ afraid of Devin. Although I can't really blame him after he almost had his arm sliced open._

"None of your business." Ian snapped at him, and looked away. He grabbed the old fashioned phone sitting on the floor, and pretended to busy himself with it.

"You don't need him on this little excursion, Ian. You don't need anyone. Can't you just fire him and do this alone?" Riley half-pleaded, glancing repeatedly in the direction in which Devin had disappeared. "_Ian_, that guy is _not_ right in the head."

Ian laughed at Riley, and sat down on a chair a few feet from him, shaking his head. "The worst thing he could do is kill you. And I would not let him kill _my _hostage. You, unfortunately, are much too important to get the money I want."

Riley looked at him square in the eye, and without a beat, replied, "There are worst things than dying, and I think you know that, Ian."

Ian looked away. He shuddered, knowing what Riley meant by that, and somehow, he knew Devin was capable of such inane amounts of torture; things that would make you want to die. Ian shook his head, and stood up. "I can handle him."

Riley frowned, and sighed. His gaze went back to the door where Devin had left. "I _hope_ you can."

* * *

Ben grabbed the duffle bag, and tossed as much money as he could in. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is going to take a while."

"Ben, we need to get to Riley. I don't trust Ian," Abigail said and frowned anxiously.

Ben nodded. "Who does?" He shook his head, and gestured at Abigail to grab the suitcases filled with money and started tossing more in the bag. "I want to get to Riley too, Abigail. But this process is going to take a while."

"I didn't realize we had so much money."

"We invested a lot of it in the house and sent most to the charities and museums you chose, actually." Ben had finally given up on using his hands to grab piles and just dumped the money directly from the cases into the duffel bags. "I wish Ian left Riley out of this. He could take all my money for all I care." He sighed. He closed the duffel bags, and grabbed them both. "All done. Now let's get Riley back."

* * *

They pulled up in front of the abandoned carnival, and surveyed the place for a moment. "This place is unnerving." Abigail commented, staring at the clown's face that appeared to jeer at them.

"I know." Ben said, frowning. "I don't think Ian chose this place on purpose, though. He's always been more… subtle."

"Didn't you hear someone else's voice in the background when you were talking with Ian? Was it Phil?"

"I didn't recognize the voice. I think he's new." Ben said, frowning. The menace in that voice directed at his friend still made him shiver. "Abigail, I have a bad feeling about this. Something's telling me this is not going to end well. I want to get to Riley fast…" He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

Abigail nodded and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I know, Ben. I'm worried about him, too. We'll get him back." Ben glanced at her and smiled. She knew just what to say to comfort him. Then Abigail nodded to something outside the car. "Look," she whispered.

Ben glanced at the entrance, and saw Ian standing in front, smirking. He waved at Ben, gesturing at him to kill the engines and to roll down the window. Ian walked towards them, gun in hand. "Ben, how good it is to see you again."

"I can't say the feeling reciprocated." Ben replied, his hands still on the wheel.

"Tsk tsk, is that how you greet an old friend?" Ian tapped a finger on the car door, and leaned over, cocking the gun. "The money, Ben. Where is it?"

"With me." Ben's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "I'm not giving it to you until Riley's with me. We need to see Riley first."

Ian smirked. "I could just kill you right now, and grab the money for myself. No one knows you're here Ben. I like doing business with you – third parties really aren't included, as was in my instructions."

"You can't kill me. I know you wouldn't." Ben looked defiantly at him and Ian glared back. Ben almost growled, and grabbed two duffel bags from the back seat. "I need to see Riley. You're not getting a single penny until I see him."

"Show me, first."

Ben slid a zipper open, and raised the bag's flap. The money came in hundred dollar bills, and Ian nodded with satisfaction. "Did you have any trouble explaining this to the bank authorities, Ben?" He said with a laugh.

Ben didn't answer. His fist tightened around the duffel bags' handles. "Abigail, I need you to stay in the car."

Abigail stared at him incredulously. "No, Ben. I'm coming with you."

"Abigail, we have no time to argue about this."

"I agree, and that's why I'm coming with you." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "You need me there, Ben. What if…" Abigail's voice dropped. "…what if Riley's hurt? You're going to need my help."

Ben sighed, and flipped the locks open. "Just stay close."

Abigail nodded, and both stepped out of the car.

Ian watched in amusement. "Still stubborn, I see, Abigail."

Abigail glared at him. "Just take us to Riley, Ian."

Ian shrugged, and waved mockingly at the entrance. "Ladies first."

"How gallant of you," Abigail scoffed. "But unfortunately, we don't exactly _know_ where you're keeping our friend."

Ian's lip curled into a half-sneer but he gestured with his gun for them to follow. Ben took Abigail's hand and all three of them made their way into the dark carnival.

* * *

Ian led them into an abandoned funhouse. The walls were decorated with old chipped paintings of clowns. Ben shivered. He didn't like clowns, but he was pretty sure nobody liked clowns. Riley didn't like clowns. He bit his lip, hoping that his friend wasn't hurt._ Riley's fine_, he told the anxiousness building in his stomach. _He's fine. We're going to take him home._

"He's in this room," Ian told them.

They walked into an old dilapidated room, with only a single source of light illuminating it. Abigail gasped and Ben felt his blood run cold. The chair in the center of the room was empty, the duct tape having been cut.

"Oh, Blazes," Ian cursed, running a hand through his hair.

Both Devin and Riley were gone.

* * *

**Jaeh- ARGH CLIFFIE! Authors and their cliffies! making the readers miserable!**

**Lo****ri- D-: Oh noes! Riles! Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lori- Thanks for all the great reviews!!!**

**Jaeh- Yeah! I didn't really expect 40+ reviews before chapter 5! wow guys, thanks!**

* * *

Ben stared at the empty space in front of him. He turned to Ian. "Where. The hell. Is Riley." Ben growled. He took a step forward, but Abigail held him back with her hand. "Where is he Ian?!"

Ian touched the bridge of his nose, and huffed. "Devin. That son of a – "

"Ian, I thought you said Riley was here." Abigail walked forward and looked intently at the chair, as if to make sure that Riley really wasn't there. She looked at the cut tape and shuddered, knowing Riley had been held captive on the chair. Anxiously, she turned. "Riley?" Abigail shouted. Only an echo answered her, and she sighed dejectedly.

"Where's Riley?!" Ben screamed at Ian. "Where the hell did you take my best friend?!" He turned to the chair, and frantically searched for _any_ clue to where Riley could be. He saw a few drops of blood on the floor, and his heart immediately jumped in fear. He whirled around to face Ian again, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Ben, Ian ran to the car." Abigail yelled at him, already halfway towards the door in pursuit.

"The money." Ben cursed under his breath and followed.

* * *

Ian reached the car, and yanked the door open, which they thankfully had forgotten to lock. He peered inside, but found no duffel bags. He swore, and entered the car to make sure there really was nothing.

By the time he got out of the car, Ben had already caught up to him. He slammed Ian against the door.

"Bloody hell, Ben!"

"WHERE'S RILEY?!" Ben screamed into his face. Ian didn't move, staring at Ben. He had never seen Ben that… _angry_ before. It honestly unnerved him. Ian wanted to kick Ben off himself, but Ben pinned him to the car.

"I don't know! It's out of my hands now - Devin has him, the b-"

"This is NOT helping Riley!" Abby yelled, pulling Ben off Ian with difficulty. "Verdammt, Ian! He's _your_ henchman! Where would he take Riley? What does he want with him?"

Ian ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Abigail." Ian looked at Abigail, his voice dead serious. "I don't know."

"What does he want with Riley, Ian?" Abigail asked exasperatedly. She opened the car door and sat in the seat. "What was his name? Devin?"

Ian nodded, gritting his teeth. _The maniac got what he wanted… _"We need to figure something out… we need to get – "

Before Ian could even finish, Ben slammed his fist into his jaw. Ian staggered backwards and cursed, massaging his jaw. "What the hell was that?"

"That was for kidnapping Riley. Heck, why is Riley always the victim?" Ben sighed, and leaned against the car. "Why is it _never_ me?"

Ian rubbed his chin and glared at Ben. "Are you done?" Ben stared back angrily, but said nothing. Ian took it as a yes, and continued. "Well, then, we better get on finding Riley." Ian sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Devin… Devin's dangerous. As much as I hate that twit of yours, I wouldn't wish Devin on anybody." He looked up at Ben, whose eyes quickly flashed from anger to fear.

"Abigail raised an eyebrow at Ian. "It sounds like you're actually worried about him."

Ian glared at her. "Far from it. Devin has the money you still owe me. And the only way I could get it is by finding that twerp."

Ben clenched his fists until the fingernails dug into his skin. "We need to find Riley before Devin does something to him."

* * *

Abigail bit her lower lip. She had never seen Ben so furious and so... _scared_ before. Abigail sighed, and massaged her right temple. She was scared too, of course. From what she heard from Ian, Devin was not someone anyone would want to meet in a dark alley, or anywhere for that matter. _Even Ian couldn't keep him in place._ Abigail frowned. She glanced around, hoping to find some sort of clue… _There! What…_

A small piece of paper peeked from under the car seat. Abigail reached for it, and unfolded the note. What she read made her blood run cold, and she instantly launched into reading it aloud. Ben and Ian immediately hushed, and both tried to look over Abigail's shoulder.

"_Mr. Gates and Ms. Chase…_

_I hope you don't mind me borrowing your little friend here for a while. We were having too much fun playing, but Daddy Ian doesn't want us to play grown-up games like I'm used to. So I took my toy away for a moment so I could play with him alone. We're going to have so much fun, wish you were here._

_Oh, and I grabbed some of your money too. I hope you don't mind, seeing as you're so keen on giving it to Ian anyway, that must mean you don't care where it goes. The bags were heavy, but Riley didn't protest when he carried them off into our new hiding place. Of course, my little tricks of persuasion could be the reason for that, but he has been a very good kid so far. Thanks for the cash – I'll make sure to spend it wisely._

_Well, it's time to play hide and seek._

_PS: Riley says hi."_

Abigail paled, and dropped the letter. "Games? Wh – "

"Oh my God, what is-" Ben's eyes widened, and he picked up the letter from the ground, scanning it again.

Ian leaned against the car and crossed his arms. "What the hell is that psycho up to…"

* * *

Riley watched as Devin sorted through a pile of cash from the duffle bag. For the first time, the man had taken his mask off and Riley was able to see what he actually looked like.

He had a pale gaunt face, no hair on his head at all, he looked almost skull-like. Riley shuddered as the steely gray eyes lingered on him for a moment. "Well, Mr. Poole. It seems like your friends do care about you, if they're willing to pay all this money."

Devin took the duffle bags and slid open a floorboard, pushing them in. It suddenly struck Riley how well his kidnapper knew the place. How many passages and rooms were there in this carnival anyway?

Riley groaned silently. His limbs were sore from being bound in the chair, but his hands were once again behind his back in handcuffs. Devin had temporarily released him to carry the money. The whole time Riley felt the knife pressed into his back.

He stood awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another, trying to ease their soreness.

"Well, now that _that's _out of the way…." Devin turned toward him, that cruel smile on his face. "…it's about time I tell you what games I have in mind."

"Oh, please do," Riley spat. "I'm _so_ excited."

Devin chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

"No, it's called sarcasm."

Devin simply grinned and took Riley by the arm. "Do you know where we are, Mr. Poole?"

Riley looked around. Devin had brought him into a red and yellow striped circus tent. The stands were empty, and they stood in the center of the ring "Why don't you tell me," Riley shot back.

Then the knife was back, pressing into the small of Riley's back.

"You can do better than that," Devin purred.

"A-A circus tent. We're in a circus tent." _Just get that knife off me__!_

Devin waved his hand, presenting the place proudly."See that wasn't so hard. This is going to be where are first game is. Think of me as the Ringmaster." He bowed with a flourish.

Riley was trying not to panic. Trying not to think of what Devin had in store for him. _Think happy thoughts… I'm… watching cool, nice clowns, spraying each other with water and hitting each other with pie… No evil ringmasters ready to feed me to the lion or something… Happy thoughts, Riley._

"Now, see that over here?"

Riley turned and saw a clear rectangular box, about 8 feet tall. Riley nodded in trepidation. "It's one of the many spectacles Houdini used to draw crowds," Devin told him, closing the knife.

Riley jumped when he heard a snap. Devin undid his handcuffs and whirled him around to face the object.

"It called the Chinese Water Torture Cell."

_Water torture…? _Riley thought in horror. He looked at the box again and saw that it was indeed, filled with water. _Oh God._

"Houdini managed to get himself out, with chains on." Devin whispered slyly in his ear. "It's always been interesting to me… to see if a normal person, would be able to get out…. If they have the right amount of desperation."

Riley couldn't let this happen. As Devin began to drag him toward it, Riley fought desperately. He kicked and screamed and flailed, trying everything to keep away from the box.

But despite Devin's skeleton-like appearance, he was surprisingly strong. He yanked Riley up the steps, onto a platform in front of it. Devin slammed Riley violently onto the platform, causing the whole thing to vibrate. Riley lashed out with his legs and arms, still struggling.

"Mr. Poole, you're making a scene. Do calm down." Riley heard what must have been the chains, because he struggled all the harder, now shouting, in the off chance someone would hear him.

"Get away from me!" Riley screamed, fighting back as hard as he could. It did no good; Devin had already chained his legs.

Devin growled in annoyance, grabbing Riley's face in his hands. "Cooperate, Mr. Poole. It'll be easier on both of us that way."

"Don't- _touch me_!" Riley spat and bit down hard on Devin's hand. Devin cursed and yanked his hand away. He observed his palm and seemed mildly surprised to see blood dribbling from it.

"Good pets don't bite," Devin said dangerously. "Or scream." He took out the fabric and gagged Riley with in again. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come to that, but you left me no choice."

Riley closed his eyes tight. There was no way to call for help, nothing he could do. He knew he was moments away from his own death. Devin finished chaining him and leaned over him. Devin was out of breath, the struggle with Riley seemed to have taken energy out of him. Riley wondered if he had fought back just a little bit longer, if it would have made any difference…

"The rules of this game are simple. I drop a key in. You can grab it and unlock your chains or drown."

Riley stared up at him. _He's giving me a way out…? Of course he is. This is all part of his sick twisted game._

Devin rolled Riley to his side and removed the gag. He dangled something in front of Riley's face, silver and glinting. _The key. There's a way to survive. God… oh God…please…. I want to live._

There was a tiny plop as the key was thrown into the box.

"Go fetch," Devin sneered. Then he kicked Riley into the icy water.

* * *

"Riley!" Ben called out to the empty carnival. He was tempted to peek in through every door and every window, but Ian kept moving fast towards different areas where Devin could have hidden Riley. "Ian – are you sure they're still here?"

Ian nodded. "Yes. The car's still here."

"Could they have left on foot?" Abigail asked.

"No. You couldn't leave this place simply on foot. Besides, the only way out is the front gate. There are back doors, but they don't go anywhere but to the road where you stopped. We would have seen them."

Abigail sighed, fear etched across her face. "Where could they be…"

She turned to Ian and glared. "We need to call the police."

Ian grimaced. "Not if I have anything to say about. You forget, Ms. Chase, I still have the gun." He took the weapon out of his jacket.

Abigail took a step toward Ian, looking ready to kill.

Ben put a hand on her arm, holding her back. He wanted to strangle Ian just as much as she did, but he didn't want to risk anything with a gun pointed at them.

"This is a _life, _Ian!" she hissed. "You selfish, conceited… _missgeburt__-_!" She swore in German.

Ian was about to snap back but Ben suddenly raised his hand. "Can anyone else hear that?"

"Hear wha- wait, I hear it." Abigail said, and stopped. "Are those… Are those screams?" She reached for Ben, who grabbed her hand. "Ben… someone's screaming."

"It sounds like Riley," Ben gasped. Abigail went white and stared back at him.

Ben began to call out frantically. "Riley! Riley, where are you?!" Ben looked around wildly, trying to look for where the sound was coming from. "_Riley_!"

Ian pointed toward a direction. "It's coming from there!" They broke into a run.

"Riley! Riley we're coming! Just… just hold on!"

"Ben, what in the world is that psycho doing to Riley? Why is he screaming?!" Abigail yelled in panic. "Riley! Riley we're coming!"

Then the screams suddenly stopped. The carnival was as still and as quiet as before with only a gust of wind and an occasional cricket chirp.

"Where… what…?" Ben stopped, skidding on the gravel. "Riley?!"

"What… why did he stop?" Abigail looked terrified. "What happened? Oh no… Ben…. What if Devin…" She couldn't say the words.

Ben grabbed her shoulders. "No, Abigail we can't give up hope. Don't think like that. We have to keep looking."

Ian nodded. "Devin may have gagged him or knocked him unconscious. The sounds were somewhere in that direction – " Ian waved a hand " – but I don't know where _exactly_."

Ben swallowed, and rubbed his face with a hand. "We have to find him. Now." The sense of urgency he felt earlier had turned into downright dread. His heart pounded in his chest, and he honestly never remembered being this scared. He didn't want to assume the worse, but he feared that when they got there it would be already too late.

* * *

Riley dropped into the water like a sack of sand, and he struggled to kick up to the surface. The chains were weighing him down, and Riley started to panic.

He thrashed and kicked wildly, then saw the key lying at the bottom of the box. Riley wasn't sure how to reach the small key in the narrow cell. It was nearly impossible to turn. He tried to lower his hands down to reach for it. The cell wouldn't let him twist his body normally, and the chains were restricting his movement.

He let out a couple of air bubbles. Riley knew he was running out of time, but there was absolutely no way that he could reach that small key without some sort of outside help. He glanced desperately at Devin, who watched him with interest. A small, amused smile tugged at Devin's mouth, and he waved a little.

More air escaped from Riley. He twisted this way and that, each time drawing closer and closer to the key, but never completely reaching it. Riley tried jumping a little to adjust his aim, and his fingers drew closer to the key, even brushing against it. Riley made a sound of frustration, causing more bubbles to escape from his mouth. His lungs were burning. He needed air.

Devin tapped on the glass like a kid at the aquarium, and Riley glanced at him. "_Having fun?" _Devin mouthed, and then laughed. Riley glared, and adjusted his aim again. _I'm not going to let him win._

The key brushed against his fingers once more, but closer than before – he almost grabbed it off the floor, but it slipped. Riley's lungs felt like they were about to explode. He needed to breathe _something! _

_I don't know how much longer I can last… I need to concentrate… _

Riley kicked at the panels of the box, and he positioned his legs to hold himself steady over bottom. He strained his bound arms and with a thrill in his stomach, managed to grab the key from the floor.

Blackness was gathering at the edges of his vision. He had to get out. Now. He fumbled for the lock, and with nimble fingers he slipped the key into the hole and twisted the key.

The locked clicked and dropped. Riley almost took a breath in relief, but he was still underwater.

The chains slipped off his body easily and sunk to the bottom with a dull clank. Then he kicked up to the surface, and emerged into the air. It was like an icy punch to his lungs, but he felt _life _flow back into his body.

_Oh God, thank you!_

Riley hung to the edges of the box, too weak to pull himself. He was coughing up water, his breaths coming out more as sobs of relief.

Two wiry hands grabbed him by the arms and pulled him from the water tank. Riley continued to retch up water. Nothing existed for him at that moment but coughing and breathing.

Finally, he gained his bearings, and simply lay there, gasping and shivering. Then he heard someone clapping enthusiastically.

"Good show, Mr. Poole, good show! I'm glad my toy is as strong as I thought it is!" Riley opened his eyes and just stared dumbly at Devin in disbelief. "You're living up to my expectations Mr. Poole, and I am glad you are!"

Riley managed to muster up a glare. "L-Let… me go…" he wheezed. "Y-You…sick….f-freak…"

"But Riley, we've only just begun!" Devin grinned.

The cuffs were slapped back on, but Riley didn't have the strength to protest. Devin hauled him roughly up onto his feet. Riley couldn't even stand up straight, he was shivering so badly.

Then Devin gave him a hard shove and he tumbled down the platform steps and collapsed in a heap at the bottom. Riley whimpered in pain and managed to curl his body into a fetal position.

Devin squatted beside him, took him by the chin, and said, "Congratulations, Mr. Poole. Are you ready for the next part of the act?"

* * *

**Lori- We were going to be evil and end the chapter when Devin pushes Riley into the water but we probably would have been killed by you guys :P**

**Jaeh- We decided a little mercy would be good for us all at this point. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lori: So… yeah. This chapter is pretty disturbing. You've been forewarned. **

**Jaeh: NOT MY FAULT! Oh… wait. :P**

**General filler chapter alert.**

**

* * *

  
**

Every moment that passed was another minute Riley could be dead. Ben, Abigail and Ian had searched in the various rides and booths where they heard the screaming coming from earlier, but found absolutely nothing.

Abigail glanced at Ben. His face was tight, his lips pressed together. She recognized the look in his eyes –he wasn't going to stop looking until he found Riley.

Abigail shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It was still quiet. Horribly, horribly quiet.

She couldn't let herself think about what may have already happened to her friend. The thought of some sick psychopath hurting him was more than she could bear. He was too…_Riley _to be hurt.

Ian suddenly motioned to them. "We haven't checked in here yet."

A huge yawning red and yellow circus tent sat silently in front of them.

* * *

Ben hurried into the tent, Abigail and Ian close in tow.

"Riley!" he shouted into the silence. "Ri-" He stopped.

It took a few moments for him to process what he was seeing.

A large glass box, filled with water sat in the center of the tent, one an escape artist would use. Chains lay coiled on the bottom. Ben slowly walked forward and examined the steps leading up to it. They were damp, meaning the tank was recently in use.

No one spoke; it was dead silent, save for a small whimper from Abigail.

Ben's heart had nearly stopped. He leaned heavily against the side of the tank putting his fist to his mouth. _No… Riley… He can't be…_

"Ben." He turned at the sound of his name to see Ian, standing and looking grim, holding up a piece of paper.

Ben took it with trembling fingers. The paper was slightly damp from the water on the ground, and some of the ink was streaked down the page. The other two leaned in to read along with him.

_Dear Mr. Gates and Dr. Chase,_

_It turns out Mr. Poole has a strong will to survive. I was expecting this, but not to the degree he exhibited here. He struggled beautifully, I must say._

_It makes this game _much _more interesting to me. I haven't had this much fun in years, and your friend is such a treat._

_I hope you don't mind if I borrow him for a while longer. In fact, I'm having so much fun; I just might not give him back._

_Warm Regards,_

_Devin_

Ben's throat was dry and he felt rather lightheaded. Thank heavens Abigail was there, keeping her hand on his arm, or he may have completely lost it.

"He's taunting us," Ian said darkly. Ben looked at him questioningly.

"He may actually want us to try and follow… Devin gets a…thrill of these kinds of things." Ian said quietly. "Before hiring him I did I bit of research. There was a case back in '98 where he purposely left clues for the authorities. But by the time they got there… it was already too late."

"…And you _still_, hired him?" Abigail whispered in horror. In a sudden movement she drew back her hand and struck him across the face. His head snapped to the side and he seemed stunned. "Ian, don't you realize what you've done?!" she cried. "You've unleashed a monster, and now he has Riley! All because you wanted your damn money! In some ways you're worse than Devin because of that!"

Ian winced but quickly retorted. "I had no idea he would take anything this far. I promised him his share of the money and he assured me it was all he wanted."

"That doesn't matter," Abigail groaned. "Don't you see? He's going to keep doing this, unless he's caught again. You've put people's lives at stake. You've put Riley's life at stake."

Ian rounded on her, his lip curled. "You think I care about the little twerp?" he shouted at her. Ben stepped in front of her and shoved Ian backwards. "It's lucky, for once, that you're so greedy," he growled. "Otherwise if Devin didn't have the money, you'd leave Riley to die. We've wasted enough time arguing. We need to spread out here and look for clues."

* * *

Ian clenched his fists together, fuming. Oh, he wanted to beat the self- righteous treasure hunter to a pulp. But something held him back. Maybe it was the desperate nature of the situation, and tempers were flaring. The sooner this was over with, the better.

As he walked near the audience stands, his foot hit on something hollow. He stomped his foot to make sure, and knelt down. His fingers skimmed the side of the board and, he lifted it up. He found the two duffle bags of money underneath. His heart rate sped up. Here was the money he had been determined to get. He could just take it and leave…

"Ian!" Ben called from across the room. "Did you find anything?

"No," Ian responded. He replaced the board. "Nothing here, let's keep searching."

* * *

Riley stumbled into another dark corner of the carnival, still shivering and soaked. Different parts of his body ached from being pushed down the stairs. He was pretty sure he had developed bruises.

As Devin shoved him in, the first thing he saw were what looked like used bridles hanging on the wall, and some used tranquilizer darts.

_Tranquilizer darts… Oh-hoh no, Riley let us _not_ go there_. Riley glanced around, and saw cages of different sizes, and some hay scattered around. _The holding pen. Where the animals were kept. We're in the holding pen._

"Well, Riley, this is the place for our next game. Because you've been so good, I'm giving you a little break before the next act. Of course, to have a good, long rest, you're going to need to sit down." Devin pushed Riley into a rickety chair, and tied him down with some ropes.

"Whatever happened to the duct tape?" Riley said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

Devin laughed, and raised the roll of tape. "What? This? It doesn't go with the atmosphere of this place, don't you think?" He threw it into a bag in the corner, and sat down in front of Riley, smirking. "How are you enjoying our little playtime so far? Fun, isn't it?"

"Not my definition of fun, thanks." Riley said, and looked away.

"Live a little, Mr. Poole. Why are you always so bitter?"

"Live a little Devin. Why are you always so insane?"

Devin stood up, and placed a hand on Riley's head. "Oh little Riley, you have to learn to guard your little tongue. It might get you in trouble someday."

"Why bother, you're going to kill me anyway…"

Devin laughed, and patted Riley. "Why throw away a toy when it isn't broken?"

Riley gulped, and blanched. _He's not going to let me go until he's lost interest. I'm nothing but a toy to him… Oh God, where in the world was this man spawned? _"What did I ever do to you? Why are you torturing me like this?"

"There's nothing on TV. What do you expect for me to do? Play chess?"

"Well, your hands could use some other recreation other than violence and torture."

Devin smiled, and ruffled Riley's hair. He went back to his seat, and propped up his legs. "Oh Mr. Poole, you don't know my story behind chess." He gestured at the air. "Look at the pawns. They're always the ones you first move. They get the first brunt of the attack, and they could be trampled by knights, crushed by rooks, exorcised by bishops, knifed by kings and queens, even mutilated by their own kind."

Riley's face had taken on a look of disbelief, and he looked a little green. Devin's eyes shined with amusement. "What? You've never heard of that analogy before?"

Riley winced. "You're one sick dude."

"I know. I've been told." Devin stood up again, and leaned towards Riley. "Well, Riley, I'm going to prepare the things we need for our next game. I'll give you a little time for yourself." Devin poked Riley's nose. "Don't run off, alright? I'll be back soon." Devin stood up, and left.

Riley followed Devin with his eyes, and made sure Devin really left him alone. When he was certain, he glanced around the room, looking for something sharp to cut his binds off. _I need to get out of here, while he's not looking. Now._

* * *

Riley found a piece of sharp glass on a shelf nearby, and started slicing through the ropes with it when he finally got close enough to grab it. His hands were bleeding from cuts on the glass, but he figured it was worth it if he could get out of this place.

He worked at it diligently, despite feeling blood drip from his palm. Riley winced in pain, but kept on working. Then the ropes snapped.

Riley almost whooped for joy, but remembered that Devin might be outside. He started moving his legs toward the exit. "Almost there…" he encouraged himself, A moment after, he was free.

Riley wiped his hand on his pants and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, and wrapped it around his cut. He peeked out of the door. No sign of Devin. Now he knew for certain he was home free. Riley ran to the next building, and to the next, looking for a familiar landmark that could lead to the front gate.

His heart was pounding with adrenaline and fear. He wondered briefly if Ben and Abigail were here yet. Quickly, he undid the handkerchief around his palm and dropped in on the ground. It was a long shot, but maybe this way, someone would know he'd been here.

He turned around a corner and slammed into something. Riley looked up, and saw Devin looming over him, a dark look on his face. "After leaving you alone a few hours as a prize, this is what I get. I told you not to escape, not to run off. You're not following the rules, Mr. Poole. You should _always_ follow the rules."

Devin grabbed Riley by the shoulder, and pushed him back towards the holding pen. "No… NO! Let me go!" Riley screamed and flailed, his hands looking for some sort of handhold to grab on to. He found nothing, went off-balance and fell to the ground. Devin stared at him, one hand on Riley's sneaker, ready to drag him off, but apparently thought better of it. He pulled Riley up, pressing a knife on his side and pushed towards the holding pen.

Devin shoved Riley in the chair. The duct tape was suddenly in Devin's hands, and Riley winced as strip after strip tightened around his wrists an ankles. Both of his arms were strapped down to the armrest of the chair.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this, Riley, but…" Devin pulled out his knife, and made a show of wiping it on a piece of cloth. He raised the knife, and it glinted in the dim light. "I have no choice, Mr. Poole. You have to learn what it means to disobey the rules."

* * *

Riley shouted, and struggled. He attempted to get away by rocking the chair, trying to move away from Devin. The rickety chair fell, and Riley with it. Riley landed on his shoulder, and he winced in pain.

"You need to learn your place, Mr. Poole." Devin pulled Riley and the chair up. He traced Riley's arm with the back of the knife, and Riley gulped, and eyed the blade.

"Ke-keep that away from me you freak! Get it off me! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Don't be silly, Riley. I'm not going to kill you." Devin smirked. Then with one smooth stroke, a cut appeared on Riley's forearm.

Riley screamed in pain, and watched the blood drip down his arm. Devin _giggled_, and another cut appeared on Riley's arm, just under the first one. Riley's eyes widened, but he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. _No, no,__I'm not going to give him the satisfaction__! _

"Mr. Poole, I want to hear you scream." Devin took his face with his wiry hands, and grinned. "Scream, Riley. Scream."

Riley spat in his face. "G-Go to hell."

Devin smiled and slowly wiped away the spit.

"You may as well already be there," he chuckled. He patted Riley's cheek. "Come on. Scream for me."

Another cut appeared on Riley's other arm, but Riley just squeezed his eyes shut. Devin shook the chair, and shouted into Riley's face. "I TOLD YOU TO SCREAM. OBEY THE RULES, RILEY."

The knife swooped in and a new wound bled, and Riley couldn't help it this time. He screamed at the top of his lungs _obediently_. Devin pulled back, and laughed gleefully. "That's better, Mr. Poole. You're learning. I think our lesson is over. You may breathe now."

Riley shook his head. He wanted to cry, but wasn't going to in front of Devin. His arms were throbbing with stinging pain; he felt the blood dribble from them. Devin reached for one, and Riley tried to pull away. "Don't touch me," he moaned. But the protest was weak, and he hated that his voice shook so much.

"Relax, I'm going to dress your wounds. I don't want my little pet to get sick before I'm done with him." Devin smiled thoughtfully, and pulled on Riley's arm. Riley howled in pain, and squeezed his eyes shut again. When he opened them, Devin was finishing on the other arm. All his cuts are wrapped in bandages, albeit crudely. Riley bit his lip, and tightly closed his eyes. It was all he could do to keep from crying.

_God oh God oh God please help Ben and Abigail find me I can't stand this any longer oh God…._

* * *

**Lori: I'm… disturbed. **

**Jaeh: I'm... I actually kind of enjoyed that... -twisted-**

**Lori: Oh, I did too. That's why I'm disturbed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaeh - We should seriously consider putting up huge alarm bells here, blaring "disturbing alert" and it changes color every chapter to show how disturbing it is. I rate this one 9. Seriously guys - you have to take a deep breath, and glass of water, happy music to listen to and maybe a pillow to hug or read with a partner.**

**Lori- Yeah, that's fair warning.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ben couldn't stay in the tent any longer. He couldn't be in this same room with that… _thing _that was used to torture Riley. Instead, he used his panic to spur him on and focused his energy on finding clues.

Ben walked around the tent, and made his way through a series of booths in the back. Boxes had been knocked down, and the dirt and gravel had been disturbed. _They've been here. They're close. Hold on, little brother._ "Ian! Abigail! Look at this."

Ian and Abigail came running, and Ben pointed at the ground. Ian squatted, and stared at the rocks and soil. "There seems to have been a struggle."

_Congratulations for noticing the obvious, Ian._ "Yes." Ben wrinkled his forehead in thought, and glanced around to survey the area. "They might be close." _I wish I knew more than that. _

Abigail kicked at some of the rocks, and frowned. "We're giving Riley way too little credit. I'm sure he'll leave us a clue or something…"

Ian said something in the background to Abigail, but Ben paid it no mind. He was staring intently at a piece of cloth peeking from under some stones. It looked familiar, and Ben pried it loose. _White. With red corner stripes_ _and that little Iron Man cartoon in the corner. _It was soaked with blood, and Ben's eyes widened. _Riley's blood. This is Riley's handkerchief. This is Riley's _blood.

"What do you think, Ben?" Abigail turned to Ben, and noticed Ben's stare was a million miles away. "Ben?"

"Abigail…" Ben breathed, and stared at Abigail with terrified eyes. "Look."

Abigail stared at the blood. "I made that for him for Christmas." She stared at the handkerchief. "I made that for him for Christmas," she repeated.

Ian leaned over. "Made what for Christmas?" Ben glanced at Ian with a dangerous glint in his eye. Ian blinked back. "What?"

"This is all your fault."

* * *

The next thing Ian knew, he was down on the ground, gravel digging into his back. His head throbbed, and he groaned. "Ben – what – " He spat a bit of dirt. "Ben!"

"This is all your fault you – "

"Ben, get off him!" Abigail pulled on Ben's arm, groaning with the effort. Finally, she was able pry his arm away. She placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, and rubbed soothingly. "Come on."

Ben calmed down a little, and his fist stopped in mid-air. "…you low-life scum. I can't believe you stooped this low, just to get back your money. You're hurting someone _innocent_, Ian. Riley never did anything to you."

Ian stared at Ben in disbelief. Ben didn't waver, and then Ian started laughing. "Are you kidding, Ben? You both took everything away from me! You took my _life_, and threw me in jail! You really think I would seriously regret doing this?"

Ben shook his head, and he stood up. "I did. Not him."

There was a brief moment of silence. Ben clutched Riley's handkerchief, refusing to look at Ian. Abigail rubbed his back soothingly, and leaned against his shoulder. Ian sat up, eyeing them. _They really care for this guy._

Even though Ian would never admit it, he would probably do the same, even more, if Phil or anyone in his group got into the same situation. And he knew how painful it was to lose not only an employee, but a friend. Losing Shaw had broken the proverbial camels back for him. Because if Ian hadn't kept going, Shaw's death would have been in vain, and in some ways it still was in vain. It was a horrible guilt that haunted him long afterwards.

Ian sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Ben."

Ben turned to Ian, disbelief creeping onto his face. "What?"

"All I wanted was the money. It wasn't meant to go this far." Ian stood, and looked at Ben.

Ben glared. "Should have thought of that before doing this. That guy is a psycho, and you still hired him."

"I know."

Ben lightly pounded his fist on a nearby booth. "What's done is done." He sighed, and turned to Ian and Abigail. "Something tells me that we need to find Riley _faster_."

* * *

Riley opened his eyes, and yawned. _Wow. I fell asleep? Wow Riley, that was really dumb considering this is life or death situation. _

He looked up and was greeted by Devin, a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning starshine. Have a good nap?"

"Superb."

"Glad to hear it. How are your arms?"

Riley glared at him. They hurt him so badly, even while bandaged. But he wasn't about to admit that to psycho-man. "Fine."

Devin smiled wryly at him, and began walking away. Riley followed Devin with his eyes. He walked towards a steel cage, and waved his hand at it. "You like?"

"That little prison? What are you going to do, put me in it?"

Devin laughed. "Oh, you'll see. We'll play in it later. Aren't you excited?"

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"We get to play again! What's not to like?"

Riley sighed. _Devin in a good mood? Never good. Devin in a bad one? Hmm. I don't know which one's less evil. _"So… what are we going to play today?" His voice came out tired and flat.

"You're not enjoying this?" Devin's expression came out as shocked and confused. "But I thought we were having so much fun!"

Riley's voice was still deadpan, and he looked away. "Yeah. Lots."

Devin grinned, and patted Riley on the head. "Attaboy." He moved towards Riley, and sat on the ground in front of him, cross-legged. Devin tugged on a shoe, and Riley jerked his foot away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Untying your shoes."

The phrase was innocent, but there was an obvious menace behind it that sent chills down Riley's spine. Riley tried to move back, but Devin grabbed his foot. Riley jerked it up, trying to kick Devin in the process, but Devin moved away. "That trick's been done before, Mr. Poole. I've learned my lesson. So no struggling, unless you want to be punished again."

Riley gritted his teeth, and raised his shoe up to Devin's hand. Devin smiled with mock gratefulness, and started _gently_ undoing the knot on the shoe.

"You use these on a regular basis, don't you, Riley? These Converses look worn out."

Riley didn't answer, and instead tried to focus on not moving. He wanted to jerk away, to move as far away as he could from Devin's horribly unnerving _calmness_.

"Oh come on Mr. Poole, I know you're in there somewhere. Speak up." Devin tugged on Riley's shoes, and Riley yelped involuntarily.

"Yeah, yes I do." Riley whispered, still frozen in his place. The gentleness scared him – the unpredictability of it all… Devin was acting like some kind of parent, preparing a child for the first day of school.

Devin pulled on one string, and the knot loosened. Riley watched as Devin _almost lovingly_ pulled on the laces and then pulled off the shoe. "Uh-oh."

Riley glanced at Devin, and Devin smiled apologetically. "I think your shoelace got broken in our earlier scuffle. Don't worry, I'll fix it later." Riley flinched, and shuddered.

Devin smiled with delight, and moved on to the next shoe, and began humming. "The eensie-weensie spider went up the water spout…" Devin had taken to singing nursery rhymes now, and Riley had never heard those words lose their innocence, and he didn't want to hear it sung in this insane way. He knew for the rest of his life, he would hear this song and shudder. If he survived.

Devin pulled on another end and the shoelace came lose. "Down came the rain – " Devin's hands swooped down to tug on the shoe " – and washed the spider out!"

Devin pulled on the shoe, and threw it to his left. "Out came the sun and dried out all the rain…" Devin tugged on a sock, and threw it back. "So the eensie-weensie spider went up the spout again!" Devin pulled on the last sock and away it flew.

"What… why did you take them off?" Riley whispered, still rigid in place.

"Because you don't need it! You're going to love our next game." Devin grinned, and almost giggled. Now he was once again acting like an excited kid, playing with their new toy.

_Why the sudden change of demeanor? _"You're insane." _Really, Riley? What was your first clue?_

Devin just laughed, and started unlocking, Riley's handcuffs, whistling under his breath. Riley's left hand was almost free when they heard something in the distance.

"_RILEY! RILEY ARE YOU HERE?"_

Riley's heart leapt. There was no mistaking that voice.

"BE-!" Riley didn't even get to finish the name – Devin had a cloth jammed into his mouth immediately and patted him on the shoulder.

"The cavalry is here! I'm going to go greet them – stay here and don't move." Devin glared at Riley. "I mean it."

Riley met Devin's glare with his own, struggling in his bonds.

_Ben's here, he's so close. He has to find me. Please, please let him find me… _

* * *

The night was silent as they listened intently, trying to pinpoint Riley's whereabouts. Ben thought he might have heard something, but it was only for a second.

Suddenly a loud shrieking sound, like a microphone picking up frequency, made them all jump.

"Attention Carnival goers, I hope you're enjoying your stay…"

"Who -?" Abigail gasped.

"That's Devin…" Ian growled.

The intercom blared, and Ben immediately glanced at the speakers above him. "Ian… Ian where's the intercom booth?"

Ian gritted his teeth, and shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't have the chance to explore this little hell-hole…"

"Due to 'technical difficulties', the notes will be abandoned from now on. Instead, I'll be addressing you personally from the intercom." The voice laughed, and Ben shuddered. _The laugh of a maniac. _His voice came from every corner of the carnival, echoing eerily throughout it.

Abigail shuddered behind Ben, and he pulled her close. She looked up at him, anger and fear in her eyes. "He's… taunting us again."

"Having fun yet, Ben?" The intercom blared, and another chilling laugh escaped.

"WHERE'S RILEY?" Ben screamed into the air. He spun in place, and tried to listen if there was a person's voice coming from any of the booths around him.

"Oh, you'll find him later Ben. He's doing okay, I guess. He's been looking for you."

"WHERE IS HE?" Ben kicked down a door to a booth, and he looked inside. No one.

"You can't find me…" The voice sang and taunted. "But I can see you."

Ben growled, and kick down another door. There was no one inside, and the voice laughed. "Oh Ben, you're such a hoot. I'll see you around – call you back later. Right now, me and Riley are gonna have a little fun."

The voice laughed, and the microphone sounded like it was dropped. Feedback rattled the place, and Abigail yelled to Ben – "I think I found it!" Ian shouldered the door open, and the only thing the three found was a microphone, and an open backdoor.

Ben screamed and punched a wall so hard the booth shook. "I'm gonna find that psycho."

* * *

Riley could only sit, waiting in fear for his tormentor to return. He had heard every word Devin and spoke through the loud speaker. His blood boiled to think his friend was so close, but he couldn't do a single thing to tell him where he was.

He tried struggling; there was no way to get out of the handcuffs. His arms hurt. He felt the cuts beginning to scab over, and he was afraid one would tear open again.

Then Devin was there again, appearing so silently, he may as well have come out of the wall. Riley shrank down in seat as he approached him.

"Ah, you didn't move. Good boy. We didn't want a repeat of last time." He patted Riley on the head. Riley made stifled sound of protest and turned his head away. _Stop doing that! _

Devin simply grinned. "There's no way your friend can get in here, Mr. Poole. I locked and barred the doors. The windows are too high."

Riley stared defiantly up at him. _Oh, you don't know Ben. If he can't get in through that way, he'll find another way. _

Devin slapped Riley's knee in amusement, laughing. "You're too much, Mr. Poole, really, too much."

Riley could only sit there, maintaining his glare at the psychopath.

"So," Devin continued. "I'm sure you're anxious for our next game. I'm dying to see how you'll handle this one."

His hand moved towards Riley, and Riley let out a muffled shout, trying to move away.

"Stop worrying, Mr. Poole. I'm just untying the gag. It won't matter if you scream. And believe me, you won't want to scream during this." He then gently worked off Riley's gag, pulling it from his mouth. Riley coughed lightly, and took a deep breath. His mouth was dry, and he really wanted something to drink.

It took him a moment to realize Devin was undoing his handcuffs again. His hands were free, and Devin yanked him upright, taking care not to grab Riley's arm where he had been cut.

He whirled Riley around to face him, and held up piece of black fabric.

"Tie this around your eyes."

Riley blanched and stared at the blindfold. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Devin grinned and shook it in front of his face. "A little round of blind-man's bluff. Come on now."

Riley trembled but realized he didn't really have a choice. He took the blindfold, and tied it around his own eyes. It was completely dark; Riley couldn't see a thing through the fabric.

He wasn't sure what was worse, not being able to speak or not being able to see.

Riley jumped when he heard a snap, but he realized Devin was testing him, making sure he was thoroughly handicapped. Devin snapped a few more times and then stopped, seemingly satisfied.

Riley felt Devin's wiry fingers clench around his hand and began to lead him away. He gasped when his bare feet came into contact with a cold metal surface.

"Here we are," Devin said cheerfully. Riley's arms were yanked behind him and handcuffed again. His wrists had probably lost their skin where the handcuffs were rubbing against them for so long.

Then Riley was shoved roughly and he slammed into something cold and hard before falling to the floor. He heard a slamming sound, and realized with a sense of despair Devin had shut him into the cage.

Riley sprang to his feet, overcoming the instinctual feeling of wanting to curl up in the corner. He wanted to be ready for whatever Devin threw at him.

He stood there, breathing hard, for what felt like the longest time. His mind was strangely blank; adrenaline and fear making him shake.

Then there was a clank, somewhere else in the room like the flipping of a switch. The strangest sensation came over him. His entire body prickled, and the hairs on his body stood on end. Although, this wasn't from fear. Riley recognized immediately what this was. Somewhere, an electrical current was switched on.

Riley stood perfectly still and swallowed, his throat was now bone dry. He tried to calculate how much room he had. Not much, when he saw the cage before it was fairly narrow, and when he was pushed he had only fallen for a second before hitting one of the sides.

_Okay… if I just stand here… it should be okay. Nothing's happening to me now. _

Then he heard something scraping along the ground, and footsteps climbing up something. A ladder maybe?

_What's he- _A split second later he let out a horrific scream, as something was poured on his head.

Something, _hundreds and hundreds _of SOMETHING were crawling on him. They were all over him, crawling over his skin, under his clothes; on the ground- he could feel them under his feet-

He stumbled, trying desperately to get them off of himself, and he hit the side of the cage. Then anguish like he never felt coursed through him. He fell soundlessly to the ground, along with a few of the crawling things on him that had died from the shock. _What is this… oh God…_

Another wave of those _things _were poured on him and he screamed again, thrashing in panic. For a split second he thought he heard something metallic hit the bottom of the cage, but it could have been his imagination-

His foot hit a cold metallic bar of the cage, and he let out a hoarse scream of agony.

Something crawled _inside his mouth _and he immediately spat it out, clamping his lips closed. He couldn't be on the ground anymore, he had to stand up, there were too many…

Trembling horribly, he forced himself to stand. His foot throbbed dully, and he knew it was burned now, along with his back, which had touched the cage before.

As he stood there, he whimpered through his tightly closed mouth as things crawled across his face.

_I have to think, _he thought faintly. _Think, Riley. Think. It's possible Devin gave you a way out. He did that last time. That thing you heard hit the ground. A key? _

Slowly, he began to skim his foot on the ground. He swallowed back his revulsion at the hideous sensation all over his body and was careful not go too far, in case he hit the side of the cage again.

It was harder to do than he wanted. One of his feet was throbbing excruciatingly; with what he was sure was a third degree burn.

He winced as he foot finally came into contact with something small and metallic. He let out a breath through his nose and carefully slid it toward himself. Then he knelt down, with his back toward it, and managed to pick it up with his hands bound behind him.

The only problem now was finding the lock for the cage. He had heard where Devin had slammed the cage closed, but at this point he was completely turned around, he had no idea what way he was facing.

Riley began to inch himself backward. This was a stab in the dark; he had no idea what side the lock was on. Riley gritted his teeth, knowing he would have to make a sacrifice, he would have to touch the side and feel for the lock. There was no other was to figure it out. His fingers trembled as he reached out, praying this was the right one, because he knew his body couldn't take much more of the electrocution. And as luck, _or as Providence_, would have it, he felt the lock for a split second before his body jerked in pain from the shock.

Riley let out a sob, trying to ignore the pain and the many somethings crawling on him. Riley knew about keys and locks. He worked with them, he could pick them, if he wanted. His fingers could pull this off easily, even if he was backwards. It was just a matter of feeling the position of the key. He was lucky Devin didn't know about this particular advantage.

Riley knew there would one more shock before he opened the door, but he would have to keep his hand there to twist the door. His body tense, knowing the pain would come, he plunged the key in. Riley cried out, but he forced his body not to jerk away and he twisted the key. There was a click and Riley felt himself fall forward.

He must have passed out for a few seconds, because when he awoke he was on the ground, his body twitching involuntarily.

_Oh God_, those things were still on him. Pure panic overcame him now, and he twisted his body, trying to get the remaining crawling things off. Most of them had died from the electrical shock. He heard footsteps and someone yank him into a sitting position. Riley screamed.

"Get them off me, _get them off me_!"

"Hold still, Mr. Poole." Devin brushed them off him. "You shouldn't be scared of them. They're just little spiders."

Riley tried to struggle away from Devin, another sob escaping him. Devin pulled him into his arms, cradling him like a small child. "Shh…It's okay, Riley. You did wonderfully! I wouldn't expect less from you."

* * *

Ben followed an imaginary trail through the carnival, trying to figure out which paths Devin had taken. Ben had ducked through the backdoor of the booth earlier, and started looking for the most logical direction Devin could have walked to – _which, could be anywhere, since that psycho knows this place like the back of his hand._ "Find anything?" Ben asked Ian, who shook his head. Abigail gingerly pushed open another booth's door, and shook her head too. "Ben, I don't think we're going to find them this way."

Ben turned toward her, impatience and fear in his eyes. "Then what do you suggest."

Abigail turned and glared at Ian. "I'm calling the police."

Ian narrowed his eyes at her, but Abigail already pulled out her cell phone. "This is gone far enough, I don't want to go on Devin's wild goose chase when Riley's life is on the line, and I don't care if you have a gun. Shoot me if you want."

Ian, however, didn't do anything. He waited until Abigail looked at her cell phone, and her face fell.

"Abigail?" Ben asked in concern.

"There's no service." Abigail said blandly. Then she shouted in frustration and threw the phone on the ground, and kicked it. "DAMMIT!" she screamed.

Ian sighed. "I was expecting that, but you can never be to sure."

Abigail looked at Ben. "I need to go get help, Ben."

Ben shook his head. "It's too dangerous-"

"Then what should we do, sit and wait?!" Abigail shouted. She closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself.

Ben embraced her, rubbing her back. "It's okay Abigail… I'm scared too. But we have to be logical about this. Devin is somewhere in this carnival, with Riley. Any outside help is about an hour or more away. By that time, it could already be too late for him."

"Sorry to interrupt," Ian said flatly, his arms crossed. "But are we going to keep looking?"

"If we move we might end up further than we want from Devin. I think he's close," Ben answered.

"What if he leaves the carnival with Riley?" Abigail whispered.

"He won't. That's not the way he works," Ian said darkly. "He finishes his sick games where he starts them. And he always picks places that he has a fascination with. Like here."

Abigail ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Ben? Because I trust you, but I don't trust Ian. What if Devin moves again?"

Ian walked towards them, and sat down on a crate. "He won't. I'm not asking you to trust me, but I trust my instincts. He won't."

Suddenly, they all jumped at a popping sound, and the intercom speakers whined. "Aw, Riley, are you okay? I think I got him awfully rattled, Ben."

Ben's nails dug into his palm, and his jaw clenched. Abigail put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but had gone pale. Ian looked alert, and he was busy looking into different booths, trying to locate where Devin was.

"Don't worry though, he'll survive. He's made of awfully strong stuff – most of my toys don't survive the _first _game… it's very disappointing. But Mr. Poole is the best toy ever!"

"Devin. What do you want?" Abigail spoke up, her voice pleading. "Just give Riley back to us, please."

"OH! Ms. Chase! I'm sorry – I almost forgot to acknowledge you." Devin giggled, and spoke again. "Oh, Ian! You know you're not gonna find me by doing that!"

Ian kicked open a door, and shouted to the air. "I'm willing to try anything to catch you, you little ba-"

"Language, there are kids present." Devin laughed. It was clear he was enjoying this. It made Ben feel like he wanted to kick down every pole that had a speaker on it. "Oh guys, you are so _so_ close! I don't even understand how you can't find me!"

"You're being a coward, Devin. Show yourself and do things like they're supposed to be done." Ian growled and pulled out his gun.

Devin laughed again, and his voice was laced in amusement. "_Your_ way, Mr. Howe? That's not how I do things, you know that. And a coward? I prefer to be called, ingenious. Anyway, I just got on this lovely, useful intercom to announce the latest event's mechanics, and how it went. It went something like – oh, Mr. Poole, you tell it for me. I'm far too excited to share it in a clear manner! And I'm sure it's even more fun in your point of view anyway."

Ben could just imagine the terror that jumped into Riley's eyes. _It doesn't belong there. It's usually full of joy – or sarcasm. Not terror. Anything but terror. That's not Riley's eyes._ "Devin, don't do this to him, please." Ben pleaded – he was actually astounded to hear that he _was_ pleading. "Please, Devin. Don't do this – "

"Oh come, Bennie-boy! It'll be fun to hear! Listen, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't be doing it." _Of course you'll like it, psycho!_ Ben gritted his teeth, pressing his nails into his palm deeper, and he felt his skin puncture.

"H-Hi… This is Riley."

Riley's voice shook, and Ben felt Abigail's hand squeeze him on the arm.

"Hey... Ben… I'd very much like for you to come find me now." Now there was a semblance of control – but the underlying fear was still there.

"Mr. Poole, we talked about what you're _only_ going to say. You don't want to be punished again, do you?"

"N-no. No sir."

"Good boy. Now let them hear your little story."

"He… He took off my cuffs, and he handed me a blindfold. He told me to tie it myself – I couldn't see anything – it was so dark and Ben I didn't know what to expect it was the scariest moment of my life and I thought I was going to die – "

Ben shut his eyes, and his head ran through what was happening. He imagined darkness, seeing nothing, only feeling someone's hand pressing on his arm… He involuntarily jerked and opened his eyes. Abigail looked up worriedly at him.

"Slow down, Riley. No one understands run-on sentences." _I want to punch that scumbag's face._

Ben heard someone take a deep breath, and Riley's voice came out amazingly calmed and controlled- _too_ calmed and controlled, even. It sounded wrong – and it twisted in weird ways, at weird intervals. Ben thought for a moment – and deduced that Devin was doing something to make Riley talk. His fists tightened further. "He pushed me into something – I didn't know what it was at first, but I remembered that he had a steel cage set up earlier. Something sparked and I felt prickly…an electric current switched on. I knew it was close – but I didn't know how close. Then something was poured on me – "

There was a long pause, and Ben thought he heard Riley beg Devin that he couldn't do it. Devin hissed and said something in a low voice, and the story suddenly picked up.

"There were… hundreds... thousands of things crawling all over me – I can't... I didn't know what they were – Oh God I couldn't get them off me but then I hit the cage –And I got shocked and I burned it felt like I was being burned and zapped and Ben you need to get me out of here fast – "

There was a loud slap in the background, and Ben heard Riley sob. Abigail had both her arms hooked on Ben's arm now, her head buried in his back like she was trying not to listen. Ben bit his lip. He wanted to scream, but he needed to hear every word clearly.

"I… I fell, and something crawled on my face and in my mouth… I spat it out and I don't know I thought I heard the key fall in and I found it and I hit the cage again and it hurt so bad so I ignored the crawlies and unlocked the door and zap and some crawlies were dead and I got out but they were in my shirt on my feet and my arms and _all over _Devin I don't want to do this anymore please… "

There was barely restrained crying in the background, and the microphone sounded like it was dropped. There was a shriek of feedback through the speakers, and Devin's voice went on. "That was a very interesting story, Riley, I'm sure the audience loved it!" There were a few claps in the background, and Devin laughed. "I enjoyed that, didn't you? I think the _spiders_ did too. Poor little buggers – you squished a lot of them. And they were your cellmates!"

Ben couldn't even talk to Devin at this point anymore; he was just so angry he was afraid he would burst if he didn't hit something _fast_. "Well, I'm signing off Ben. I'll drop off some hints later and such – you'll hear from me again, I promise. Say goodbye Riley!"

"BEN HELP ME I'M HERE AT – "

The speakers suddenly went silent. For a moment, the whole carnival was silent, and only sounds of creaking doors were heard. Ben was frozen in his place, his fists still curled into a ball. Abigail's eyes watered, and her face was wet with tears. She held onto Ben and squeezed tightly. Ian sat on a crate, wide-eyed, like he just heard screams from hell.

Then Ben screamed. He kicked repeatedly at a booth, and the door gave way. He stared punching the wall, breaking the windows – until it fell to the ground. Abigail stepped back, her face calm and collected; she knew that Ben was just trying to get rid of his anger. Ian on the other hand looked more or less disturbed.

"What now, Ben?" Ian asked quietly.

"We're going to find him, and we're going to save Riley." Ben said, and he walked forward a few steps. He placed a hand on Abigail, who covered his hand with her own. Ben looked intently at Ian, and with his face serious with grim determination, said, "and I'm going to kill Devin. I'm going to kill him."

* * *

**Jaeh - I think we just corrupted a nursery song and made our readers arachnophobic. When we were writing I can't help but shudder and I almost curled up into a ball - the spider scene was just... ack!**

**Lori- You're welcome :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaeh – Well, here's another chapter. It's not as… disturbing as the last one – I think this one maybe rates a 5 or a 6, maybe even less, but yeah... Enjoy :p**

**Lori- Yeah, sorry for freaking people out… but we warned you guys! It's more psychological torture than anything else. **

**Jaeh- We enjoy that sort of thing, so you just have to bear with us :P**

* * *

Abigail paced the ground, looking up every now and then at Ben. She then sighed, and stopped. "We need to get help."

Ben turned to Abigail, still trembling in rage. "Abigail-"

"Ben, we're not helping Riley. Devin is always one step ahead of us. I don't want Riley to be hurt for another second." Abigail bit her lip, and frowned thoughtfully. "We need to call the police. Walking around trying to look for them in this manner isn't doing us any good."

Ian cut in. "There's phone back where Riley was held for the first time. It'll save time, maybe." He shrugged.

Abigail looked suspiciously at him. "Since when did you want to help us call the police?"

Ian glared at her. "I offered to help, so you can shut up, Ms. Chase."

Abigail glared back, and was about to say something when Ben shook his head and spoke. "I'm not going to send Abigail out by herself, and let alone with _you _Ian. Look, we'll all go… I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Ben, I can handle myself. Don't worry about me." Abigail turned to Ben. "Please, let me go. We need to do something – "

"No, Abigail. I can't let you go with that… with that scumbag!" Ben gestured at Ian. "Who knows what he might do to you!"

Ian looked offended. "Ben, I'd never hurt a lady. You know that."

Abigail rubbed her forehead, and resisted the urge to shake Ben. "Ben!" Abigail shouted in frustration. "This isn't a time to be chivalric! I can handle myself!" She sighed, and lowered her voice.. "One of us needs to keep looking for Riley. You can't go with me, Ben, because we don't know where the phone is. You can't go with Ian because I don't want you to kill him before we even find Devin. And you don't want me left alone. _See_ reason."

"Oh, that's just great," Ben snorted, throwing up his hands. "Didn't do much good – "

"While we're standing here, Devin is doing God-knows-what to Riley," Abigail said her eyes pleading. "We have to split up. I'll go by myself if I have to, to look for Riley. Please."

"No, if anyone's going to be by themselves it's me," Ben told her. "I'll keep looking for Riley. You and Ian try and find some help."

Abigail leaned up and gave him a heated kiss on the lips, while Ian stood there awkwardly.

"Love you," she whispered hoarsely. "I love you _so _much." She just wanted to melt in Ben's arms until the whole ordeal was over. She couldn't believe this was happening to Riley. _But no. I have to stay strong. We have to find Riley._

"You too. Be careful!" Ben said, hugging her tight. "Be safe." They broke apart and Abigail followed Ian the way they came. She sighed, and quickened her steps. _The faster we could call the police,the faster we could find Riley. _Abigail watched Ian's back as he walked faster, and thought to herself, _Well, I'm better off with Ian that being alone with the psychopath running around, I guess._ Her thoughts went back to Riley, and she sighed again.

_Riley, please hold on. We're going to get you back. _

* * *

Abigail hurried after the ex-treasure hunter, her eyes jumping to every dark corner of the carnival. Ian was silent, looking straight ahead, as he walked quickly to their destination.

"Why are you helping us?" Abigail asked him. "This is not about the money anymore, is it?" _Obviously._

"Contrary to popular belief, Ms. Chase," Ian said, still looking straight ahead, "I'm not a complete monster." _I find that hard to believe, Ian._

"Okaaay. But, that doesn't answer my question. As far as I can tell you hate Riley."

"There are some things no one should be subjected too. Even annoying motor-mouthed pipsqueaks."

"Who knew villains could be so chivalric. I feel so safe now." Abigail commented sarcastically. "Kidnapping and attempted murder are a-ok, but torturing is a no-no. I guess even villains need their moral standards." It amazed her how much like Riley she sounded - she spent way too much time around him. She felt a pang when the thought surfaced and she bit her lip.

"Don't start with things _you know nothing about._" Ian growled, as he picked up his pace.

Abigail just looked at him thoughtfully. _He's serious about this._ "You know, calling the police could lead them right to you." She said quietly, trying to see how Ian would react.

Ian glanced at Abigail, and grimaced. He looked away. "By then, I'll be long gone."

Abigail sighed. As long as he was helping them find Riley, she wasn't going to complain. _The more help we can get, the better. We need to find Riley _now.

_Riley._ Abigail frowned, and her eyes watered. She had heard countless stories of kidnap victims coming back alive, but they were never…_normal _or like they were before. Abigail had this fear, that if they got Riley back, _WHEN we get him back_, that he would never be the same Riley again. _Please, God, let it not be so._

* * *

Riley slumped in his chair, his eyes staring straight into nothing. His hands were tied rigid to the arms of the chair – tighter than they should have been, but Riley didn't feel anything. At least his legs were free, for all the good it did. His shoulders sagged, making him look tired and defeated. His whole body _ached. _Every inch of him seemed to throb dully, most likely from multiple electrocutions.

Devin snapped in finger in front of Riley's face, but Riley didn't respond. Devin sighed, and shook Riley a bit. Still no response, and Devin raised a hand and struck Riley across the face. Riley's head snapped to one side, and he blinked at the sensation, looking up at Devin. _Wha – ?_

"Hello. Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Poole."

Riley ran his tongue along his lips, and spat. "I didn't think blood tasted like that." _Am I really saying this?_

Devin blinked at him, and smiled in amusement. "How does it taste like, Riley?"

"Metallic, salty, kind of bitter… Kind of sweet, too." _What is wrong with me? What am I talking about? _Riley shook his head and spat again, and Devin laughed.

"It tastes better when it's not your own," Devin commented casually, and placed the spoon in his mouth. "Mhmm. Yummy."

Riley's eyes widened in horror, and he sat up straighter. His muscles were suddenly rigid. "That is disgusting."

"You should try it." Amusement still laced Devin's features, and he turned away. He walked towards a table, and grabbed a bowl of something and a spoon. He waved it at Riley, and took a bite.

Riley still stared at him in disgust and horror, and his stomach twisted with the thought of whatever Devin was eating. His imagination suddenly ran wild. _Blood?_ He kept thinking of puncture wounds on his skin while he was sleeping, and needles and tubes… his blood running and dripping on a plate…_ Riley, think happy thoughts. Actually, any other thought would do. Other than…_that_. _He shuddered, and Devin laughed. "Mr. Poole, I was only kidding."

"Oh, _good_, I was starting to think you were a vampire," Riley spat out sarcastically. "Actually, it wouldn't have even surprised me if you were. Scratch that, even vampires aren't as sick and twisted as you. It's an insult to compare you to them." _Might as well be true._

Devin smirked and crouched in front of Riley. "Ah… Riley. You never cease to amuse me. Don't believe me, then. You're scaring yourself, Riley, not I." He leaned closer and Riley grimaced. "Besides, at least I don't sparkle."

Riley rolled his eyes, and watched as Devin turned back to his food. The more he watched Devin eat the more he realized… he was _famished. _It felt like forever since he had eaten. His mouth watered and his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for more than a day now. Riley squirmed in his chair and his stomach grumbled louder. _Oh no, I hope he didn't hear that… _Riley thought fearfully.

"Do you want something, Mr. Poole?" Devin asked, raising his head from what he was eating. He took another bite, and smiled with satisfaction.

Riley didn't speak – instead he continued staring at the spoon Devin was waving around. _I am not going to tell him what I need. I don't want him to make me beg._ His stomach growled again, and Riley bit his tongue. _I am _so_ hungry…_

Devin scooped up some of his food, and walked towards Riley. "What do you want, Riley?" He scooped it in his mouth, and sighed. "Hm. Oatmeal. With bananas. My favorite comfort food."

Riley stared at the bowl, and bit his lip. He could smell the food… his body was demanding food. _Oh… damn pride and all to hell..._ "I… I'm… Can I have something to eat…?" He asked, looking away.

Devin feigned surprise, and waved his spoon at Riley. "Oh… oh! You want this?"

Riley squirmed uncomfortably again, and nodded.

"Well, I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say, 'Devin, I'm hungry. I want something to eat.'"

Riley stared at the floor. _I am _not_ going to give him the satisfaction _again_. Not again. I already said what I wanted, and if he doesn't want to give me anything, fine. I _knew_ he's going to make me beg. But no. I won't eat for a week if I have to._

"Come on, I want to hear it." Devin started tapping his foot, but Riley wouldn't even open his mouth. Devin's voice took on a dangerous lilt. "No? Not a word? Well, then I won't give you anything."

Riley heard a clink of silverware, and he looked up. Devin was walking away, whistling _Little Miss Muffet_. Riley cringed, as his head involuntarily recited the nursery rhyme.

_Little Miss Muffet, sat on a tuffet_

_Eating her curds and whey_

_Along came a spider, and sat down beside her_

_And frightened Miss Muffet away._

_This is the second nursery rhyme he's ruined for me. _It reminded Riley of his encounter with the spiders, and he started shivering uncontrollably. He held fast to the chair to stop himself. Devin turned, and raised an eyebrow. "Look, Mr. Poole, if you want food, you just have to say it. You don't have to get my attention through means like _that_."

Riley fought to keep his body under control, and he shut his eyes. His shivering stopped, and he opened his eyes – only to see Devin immediately in front of him. Riley yelped with surprise and struggled backwards, and his chair hit the ground. Riley winced in pain. Devin laughed, and pulled Riley up. "Here, little Riley, eat." Devin scooped from the bowl, and pushed it against Riley's lips. "Come on Riley. We haven't got all day." _What in the world are you trying to do, Devin? Feed me _like this_? No thanks. I could go a week without eating. _

Riley shook his head, but Devin held it still. "Here comes… the train…" Riley pressed his lips together as Devin tried to force the spoon into his mouth. _Go and _step in front_ of a train, you lunatic. Die. _He envisioned Devin actually stepping in front of a train and getting squished – but that didn't even give him a flash of satisfaction.

"You need your nourishment, Riley… you still have a big day ahead of you." Riley shivered in disgust. He needed food, but he wasn't going to allow himself to be degraded to get some.

"Open uuup," Devin hummed. Riley shook his head angrily. _Get the hell away from me, you psychotic FREAK! _

"Open wide now, Riley! Daddy's getting annoyed..." Devin raised his eyebrow dangerously, and pulled the spoon away. "Come on now… just a bite…"

Riley glared at Devin, and Devin sighed exasperatedly. He grabbed Riley's nose, and grinned. "Got your nose!" Riley kicked out with his legs, but Devin had his body out of the way. Riley kicked and flailed until he couldn't breathe anymore, and Riley opened his mouth to take a gulp of air.

He received a spoonful of oatmeal instead. Devin jammed it too far in Riley's mouth, and Riley gagged. Devin tipped the contents into Riley's throat, and pulled out the spoon. "Another bite?" Riley leaned over, and retched. Devin grinned in amusement. "Guess not."

Riley took a few deep breaths. He felt stomach acid rise in his throat, and he gulped it back down. _Oh God please – enough. Oatmeal's never going to be the same again._

"Come on, just one more bite," Devin laughed, and wiped the spoon with his shirt. He took another spoonful from the oatmeal.

"N-No… enough." Riley whispered, blinking back the tears in his eyes. He felt so humiliated.

Devin shrugged, looking pleased with himself. "Suit yourself, Mr. Poole. But I hope you enjoyed that. It's most likely your last meal."

Riley sat there numbly; the words didn't even seem to affect him. _At least this will all be over with._

Devin looked at Riley with mock concern, and produced a small piece of cloth. "Aw, you look terribly dirty with all the oatmeal I spilled on you. I'm sorry, here, let me clean you up." Riley tried to pull away from the cloth, but Devin's hand steadied his head. _Keep away from me!_ The cloth pressed against his face, and he was forced to breathe in. Immediately, everything blurred and spun around him.

The last thing he heard as blackness swarmed his vision was Devin's cheerful whistling.

* * *

Ben took out Riley's bloody handkerchief and stared at it for a moment. The night before this one, he was helping Ben crack a cipher for Page 47. Ben didn't even tell Riley what the cipher was for, and he couldn't even recall thanking him once. But Riley still helped, still trusted, because that was just who he was. And he trusted Ben to get him out of this mess. And so far, Ben hadn't even gotten close. He didn't even know where Riley was.

Ben clenched his hand around the handkerchief. _I'm so sorry Riley… I'm coming to find you. Hang on, for a little bit longer… _He slipped the handkerchief back into his pocket and sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. _Just hang on._

Worry then filled him for Abigail, but her voice popped into his head, _I can handle myself Ben! Go find Riley, NOW! _Ben sighed. He knew she and Ian were getting outside help, but that didn't make him feel any better. He still didn't trust Ian, but he only hoped they would get help before it was too late.

Ben suddenly jumped when he heard a garbled voice announce: "Step right up, step right up! There is a new show in town, and I would like to invite _everybody_ to see our brand new attraction!" Ben cursed and ran toward the noise, no doubt one of Devin's schemes. Ben followed the voice until he came to another striped tent. Not thinking twice, he burst in.

"Aah, Mr. Gates. I knew you'd come. But where is your little girlfriend? I would very much like to meet her, too!"

Ben looked up and saw a man leaning on the grating in the ceiling. "DEVIN! WHERE IS RILEY!" Ben roared at him. His eyes roamed around the tent, looking for a way up.

"Ben, Ben… You don't think you can possibility do anything for him?" Devin cackled. "This is all part of my act, you see. Oh, this one, you'll enjoy." He leaned forward and pulled at a black curtain that Ben didn't even notice was there. "PRESTO!"

Riley appeared behind the curtain. From what Ben could see, he was supported entirely by his arms, as they were bound above him, and he dangled there. Ben squinted, trying to see how Riley was. Ben couldn't see if there were any immediate injuries, except that his shoes and socks were gone.

"You see Mr. Gates, I'm in complete control," Devin said menacingly. "You cannot do anything without my permission." He barked a laugh, and gestured at Riley. "You can't even _find_ him without my direction!"

"RILEY!" Ben screamed, and he felt his legs go weak. "What did you do to him?!" Was he dead? No, he couldn't be…_ no. He's not dead – his chest's still rising… and falling… sluggishly. Riley… What has this maniac done to you?_

"You already heard part of it Ben, but why spoil the fun, eh?" Devin chuckled. "Listen, I know you _really _want to save your friend, so I'm giving you a head's up, because you obviously _could_ use the help. Poor little Riley has until sunrise before I kill him. Right now iiiit's…" Devin seemed to check his watch. "3:42am. So it gives you some time. How's that for a little clue?"

"Devin, let Riley go," Ben pleaded. "Don't do this to him. Take me instead, just let him go." _Please don't do this to Riley. Do it to me. Not to my little brother. Anyone but my best friend, please._

"How decent," Devin scoffed. "But Riley is too much fun and I've I already invested too much time in him. I'll be disappointed to see this end, to tell you the truth Benny-boy…" Devin petted Riley's slumped over head and smirked. "I could play with you too if you want, but I'd like to finish what I started, first."

"Get the hell away from him you piece of malignant shit. I swear, if I ever get my hands on you I'm going to tear you limb from limb myself."

"I didn't think you'd have it in you to curse." Devin hooted and slapped his leg. "Maybe next, time Mr. Gates, maybe next time! But right now I have to skedaddle. Time's a-running out, and there's so much more to do!"

"Riley!" Ben shouted desperately to his friend. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you're going to be okay! We're going to get you out of here, I _promise_!" _Just hang on._

Devin grabbed Riley's still unconscious form and smirked in Ben's direction. "Say bye-bye to your friend, Mr. Gates. Me and Riley are gonna have a load of fun without you!" He slowly untied Riley's arms, and waved one of Riley's hands at Ben. Devin smiled. "Say bye-bye to Mr. Gates too, eh, Riley? This would probably be the last chance you'll see him. Or him, you."

Devin paused as if he was remembering something. "Oh, and you can have these as a memento, if you want. They'd look good when hung from a wall – I'd keep it myself, but I figured I could give you guys something to remember Riley by." He tossed something all the way down to Ben's feet. Ben looked at them and with a churn of his stomach saw they were Riley's Converses.

"So, see ya around, Mr. Gates," Devin said, opening the black curtain again. "Or preferably not. Ta-tah!"

"NO!" Ben screamed, but could only stand there and tremble in helplessness and rage. "RILEY!"

"BEN, LOOK OUT!" Another voice shouted from behind him and someone yanked Ben back by the collar and he fell into the dirt, just as something hit the ground where he was standing a moment before.

"STAY DOWN!" Ian shouted as two shots blasted over Ben's head.

After a moment he raised his head to see Ian, standing there, his pistol raised. "BLOODY HELL," he swore vehemently. "Missed the rat. He's gone."

Ben saw a giant weighted bag, filled with sand. Undoubtedly, Devin had tried to drop it on him to kill him, to get him out of the way. He was still numb when he felt Abigail practically tackle him into a hug. "Ben," she cried. "are you okay!?"

Ben nodded and hugged her tightly, not able to respond for a moment. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "You?"

She nodded, and sniffled. "We called the police. They should be here soon, I hope."

"Devin told me he was going to kill Riley at sunrise," Ben told her quietly.

Her eyes went big. "What," she gasped, horrified. Ben nodded grimly. He ran fingers through his hair, and massaged his temples. _I can't believe this is happening. What kind of sick and horrible situation am I in? This should _not_ be happening. Not to Riley. Not to anyone._

Abigail's eyes wandered over to where Riley's sneakers fell. She picked them up, tears dribbling down her face. "Well, we'll have to find him. He needs his lucky shoes back."

* * *

**Jaeh – This is just sad. I LOL'D at Devin . He's... twisted funny. And AWWW. :( RILEY'S SHOES. :(**

**Lori- :-/ I know Ben and co. aren't doing much but bear with it. :P Darkness before the dawn and such ;) PLEASE REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jaeh- Oooh an update! Sorry for taking a tad long… hope you like this one. Um, Lori, what do we rate this one?**

**Lori- Err, in my opinion**** it kind of breaks the scale at an 11. ****Seriously, it **_**really **_**dark and **_**really **_**disturbing... It skirts around the rated M territory, but not quite…so brace yourselves… **

**

* * *

**

Riley opened his eyes, moaning. He had a horrible headache… _did I go out drinking last night? Hell, I think I'm suffering from a hangover – what happened… _He rolled over to his left, and saw a chair, with some ropes neatly draped over it.

Then everything flashed through his head in a micro-slideshow type fashion. _The Carnival… Devin…oatmeal? He had a cloth… oh dammit, I was chloroformed. _

Riley winced, wondering why his arms pained him more than before. He felt nauseous and aching and he wanted to be rid of the constant horrible pain. His eyes scanned his surroundings until they fell on the ropes coiled on the chair. Then it hit him, that he was unbound and on a mat on the floor, totally free. Riley shot up from his position, his mind quickly assessing his options. No Devin; nothing but him, the chair, and a pile of boxes near a table. His head perked up, and he glanced around, eagerly now. _Devin's not here…_

Riley wanted to make sure – he wanted to even shout Devin's name to see if the psycho would poke his head out from a corner or something – but he didn't want to risk calling attention to himself. A sigh slipped out of Riley's lips. He was grateful that Devin wasn't there taunting him, touching him, watching him …he was just grateful that Devin _wasn't there_. That gave him a chance to breathe, to relax as much as his current situation would let him… _a chance to escape. To finally escape. I can get out of here!_

The thought made Riley feel unbelievably giddy, and his eyes swept the place for anything useful. There was nothing, but an obviously unlocked door. _This must_ _be a trick. One of Devin's games. He's outside, waiting to see if I'll try and escape. _Riley shook his head. _No, Riley, game or not, this is your chance. Take it._

Riley made up his mind, and crept to the door. He opened it slowly, and winced when he heard it creak. He shut his eyes, expecting for Devin to come around the corner any second – but he didn't. Riley became a bit more relaxed, and he boldly ran out into the open.

He didn't know where to go at first, and racked his brain for direction – any direction at all. Then he remembered the animal stable, and the spider announcement, and the booth. The booth – he remembered the booth with the intercom controls in it. He racked his brain for clues on the direction towards it… _that booth looks familiar, oh, and that tent… that… there!_

Riley ran straight towards the intercom booth, thinking that speed beats creeping around and bumping into Devin – that was what he tried the last time and he got screwed_. Screwed: tortured, beaten, cut…_ Riley shuddered, and slowed when he got to the booth. He cautiously peeked through the window to see if Devin was waiting for him inside. _No one. There's no one in there._

_Was it possible? Did Devin mess up and leave me alone?_ Riley entered the booth, and grabbed the microphone and a hand hovered over the toggle switch. He was about to say something, but then had a second thought. _Devin might be on to me before I even finish the sentence. I can't risk that. I need to get a message to Ben and…_

He looked for a pen, a knife, anything he could scratch the walls with. Riley clawed at the walls, desperately trying to think of a solution to his problem… _blood, Riley. Write with your blood._ That was the best thing he could come up with at the moment, and glanced at a wound on his arm. It was covered with a crude bandage – the corner of the cloth was already slightly fleshy-pink with whatever residue of his blood was left. He ripped the bandage off, and gingerly slipped a nail into the closed cut. Riley hesitated – his sense of self-preservation was screaming _no_, but Riley knew it was his only hope.

The nail slipped with ridiculous ease into the cut, and Riley pulled it all the way through the wound, biting on his shirt to keep himself from screaming. The wound slowly opened, the blood started to flow. Riley quickly got to work. He knew exactly what to write, something his friend would understand instantly but Devin wouldn't. Riley was amazed that as he wrote, he knew where he and Devin were going next – he remembered vaguely, from a foggy drug-induced haze, Devin's leering face, his words… _"Riley! Guess where we'll go…" _

Riley shuddered, and grabbed the mike. As soon as he turned it on, he knew that Devin was going to come for him. He flipped the button, and exhaled.

"BEN! BEN IT'S RILEY!"

_8…_

"I'm in the intercom booth, y-you're gonna have to hurry…"

_4…_

"I don't have much time."

He heard heavy, angry footsteps outside the door, and Riley dropped the microphone.

He closed his eyes.

_2…_

_1…_

"Game over, Riley."

* * *

Ben was already running towards the main booth as Ian had directed when he heard a low voice speaking inaudibly in the background, and Riley cry out. If he could fly, he would have, and he slipped and slid around the corners and straight into the booth.

There was nobody there. There was nothing but the microphone and an open door, and a few drops of blood.

"What was that about?" Ian said, blinking at the sight before him. "Riley isn't here."

"Devin must have gotten to him before we could." Abigail whispered in a trembling voice. She was practically hugging Riley's shoes.

Ben kicked at the door. "No… NO!" He screamed, and kicked the door again. He took a few deep breaths, getting himself under control. Riley needed him and he had to think. "Riley's a smart kid. I know if he had the time he would leave us some clue… some sign…" He entered the small booth, his eyes roaming around for anything useful. "He would've left a clue – anything!"

Abigail started looking at the walls and the controls. Ian stood at the side, his arms crossed as he watched Ben and Abigail search the small room. "Look, he was cut off when he was speaking. Who's to know if he was just going to tell us where he was going – "

"Riley is _not_ stupid, Ian!" Ben growled. "He left us a message – he knew he would get caught by speaking on the intercom!"

"Ben, people in panic tend to do idiotic things – "

"I found something!" Abigail shouted, pointing at a spot in the wall. There were graffiti scribbled all over the spot, probably something written by the bored clerk or by kids roaming in the abandoned carnival. Abigail traced the wood with her fingers. "Maybe he wrote something here… This – this looks new, and it's not written with a sharpie…" She traced some letters written in red, and drew back when she felt that they were pretty damp. Ben leaned forward and squinted at the lettering.

_You'll find me in the hue of sun. Mix all the colors._

"That looks more like something a depressed 13-year-old would leave his girlfriend, Ben." Ian murmured, gesturing at the writing.

"No… this is definitely Riley's handwriting… it's still damp… can't be paint…" Ben drew his handkerchief and pressed it against the writing. Some of the red stuff came off, and Ben took a whiff. "It's… It's blood. This is Riley's blood – it's his message. It's his message!"

Ben traced the letters with his hand and read it aloud. "You'll find me in the hue of sun. Mix all the colors. You'll find me in – hue of sun. Hue of sun!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Ben. Hue of sun – what does that supposed to mean?" Ian leaned against the booth and raised an eyebrow.

"It's an anagram, Ian – 'mix all the colors' – Riley left us a clue! He's telling us to mix the letters around."

Abigail sat in one corner and stared blankly at the air. "Hue of sun? What's the word, then?"

"It's a place in the carnival. Hue... sun… fue? No no, there's no such word… fun… fun- what?" Ben paced, gesturing with his hand. Then he stopped and snapped his fingers. "Funhouse! He's being held in the funhouse!" Ben literally leapt out of the booth. "Let's go – we have no time to lose – let's look for that funhouse!"

Ian frowned. "What if it's a trap?"

Ben stopped, and clenched his fists. "I don't care. I would do _anything_ to save my little brother." He turned to look at Abigail, full in her beautiful face. "Abby… please, this is too dangerous… I don't… I don't want to lose anyone else."

Abigail shook her head, stroking his cheek. "You're not going to lose me, Ben. And we're _not _going to lose Riley."

* * *

"What is this?" Devin snarled, grabbing Riley's arm. "Trying your hand at poetry, now?"

Riley cried out as Devin grasped his arm and squeezed it hard. "I-I don't… it's… n-not mine…" he stuttered. Devin sighed in annoyance and began to drag Riley away. "Doesn't matter anyway. We have no time, Mr. Poole. Thanks to you my schedule has been thrown off."

Riley was handcuffed again and dragged through the carnival more quickly then he thought possible. The whole time Devin muttered angrily to himself. "This is how you repay me, Riley? I don't like it when my little toys do not obey."

Riley found himself thrown onto the dirty ground. Any attempt Riley might have made to get away was cut short when Devin kicked him in the stomach, making him curl up in pain.

Then he heard Devin's voice, cold and merciless. "I'm disappointed, Mr. Poole. _Very _disappointed. I thought you learned your lesson. But it seems I was wrong." Riley tried to struggle up, but Devin was suddenly on top of him. "Good pets don't run away. Pets that run away need to learn their lesson."

"Get _off _me!" Riley shouted, thrashing as hard as he could. He couldn't even use his arms to defend himself because they were bound behind him. Then with horror, saw a glint of silver, and realized that Devin had brought out the knife again. "No!" Riley cried, trying to get away from the blade.

"Hold…still…" Devin snarled, pressing the knife to Riley's neck. Riley froze, his eyes went wide and he fell still, shaking.

"Oh, don't worry, Riley. I won't slit your throat... to kill you. But you need to see the consequences for your actions." He pressed the knife harder into Riley's neck. "You know why I chose this place, Riley? I soundproofed it. Oh yes, Riley. I put a lot more thought into this carnival for us then you realize…"

Riley felt sick with fear, unsure of what Devin was going to do. He only prayed it would be over with quickly.

"Mr. Poole, it is very unfortunate that you didn't listen to me," Devin glowered at Riley, his eyes nothing but predatory. "You disobeyed me again. And bad children must be punished, wouldn't you say?"

"Why don't you go ask your pal Jigsaw," Riley spat, trying to kick out. "Then maybe you and him can chat it up over tea with Hannibal Lector."

Devin glared at Riley. "You give me no choice, Riley." Devin straddled Riley, making it impossible for him to move his legs. He pressed Riley hard into the ground, which caused his arms to hurt more and Riley tried not to cry out from the pain. "We have to do something with your attitude."

"Don't try and move," Devin whispered dangerously, the knife still lurking precariously near his neck. Riley's throat went dry, his heart pounding painfully fast. He could only stare up at Devin and wait for whatever torture he would inflict on him.

"You need to be taught one more lesson, Mr. Poole." In one swift motion there was a ripping of fabric and Riley's shirt was broke open. Riley's eyes were wide in horror, but he wouldn't allow himself to scream yet. The knife positioned itself over his chest, and Riley squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth, bracing himself for being stabbed. "You need to learn, and get it into that thick skull of yours."

But Devin didn't plunge the knife into his heart. Instead, he traced it lightly over Riley's skin, just hard enough to draw blood. Riley swallowed hard but managed not to make a sound.

"Now Mr. Poole. Tell me you're going to be a good boy for Daddy, hmm?"

Riley didn't say a word, just glared at the monster, biting the inside of his mouth. He knew this was Devin's sick sadistic way of twisting his arm to get him to say 'uncle'.

Suddenly, Devin pressed the knife down harder, into his rib. Riley gasped in pain, but immediately bit back a scream.

"I want to hear you _say it_," Devin snarled pressing the knife in another millimeter. Riley was shaking but he didn't respond. His better judgment screamed at him to give Devin what he wanted, that if he did it would end the pain. But something else in Riley held off on it. Devin had already taken so much from him, and now he was trying to coerce words from Riley. And Riley wanted _some_ control, no matter how fleeting. _I am _not_ your toy, Devin._

"SAY IT!" Devin screamed at him, Riley's lack of response enraging him.

Riley gasped, and he glared more fiercely at Devin. "Go… screw… yourself."

Devin's eyes flashed from surprise to anger, then in an almost animalistic manner, Devin began slashing at Riley, the knife cutting over his skin. Riley couldn't help it. He screamed and screamed, every time the knife made contact.

Riley's agony seemed to quell some of Devin's anger, and he smirked down shivering young man, who was beginning to cry.

"This hurts me more than it hurt you," Devin sighed, gently stroking Riley's cheek with his other hand. "I just need to hear you tell Daddy, that you'll be good and listen to him from now on."

Riley choked back a sob, and didn't respond. Devin slashed Riley again across the chest again. Riley let out a hoarse scream and suddenly tried desperately to struggle away, but Devin wouldn't let him move. Riley fell back to the ground sobbing.

"Will you say it, Riley?" Devin asked, almost tenderly. Riley nodded, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. "I'll be good," he sobbed. "P-Please… I'll be good..."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Devin said brightly. He placed a hand on Riley's chest and smeared the blood. "You can think of that as a little reminder of our lesson, okay?"

Riley nodded, still trembling. He shut his eyes, afraid that Devin would do something more.

"Okay, Mr. Poole," he laughed, as if he found Riley's blind terror an amusing joke. "That's enough for now."

As soon as Devin released him, Riley scrambled himself as far away from his tormentor as he could. But he couldn't get far because he could only use his legs, so he curled his bleeding body in on itself as terrified sobs escaped him.

Then he let out a whimper as Devin knelt down in front of him. _Go away go away please go away… _

Riley felt Devin sit him up and brush off the dirt from his clothes.

"You know I only did that for your own good."

Riley nodded, still trembling. Then he jerked away when he felt Devin press something onto his chest. "It's okay Riley…I'm just cleaning your wounds." Riley sat there numbly as Devin methodically dabbed and applied some painful stinging antiseptic onto his chest. He didn't know where Devin got them, and he didn't care. Then Devin wrapped his chest in bandages, with almost maternal like care. Riley still shivered, but as least the pain was lessened.

"There we go," Devin said, putting the finishing touches on the bandages. "Good as new."

* * *

Devin lifted Riley to his feet. The young man's legs shook, and Devin held him up. "We're off to our next game, Riley. I hope you have enough endurance in you."

Riley didn't respond, and his fear made Devin smile. Riley had had been a tough one to crack, oh yes. But he had gotten to him to him, even if took longer than most. Devin knew Riley's kind, and drastic measures had to be taken.

All of them eventually broke, though. Didn't matter if you were a soldier, or an agent, or even a lowly tech expert. Every human being had a breaking point. It always fascinated Devin to see how far he could push someone, before they entirely shut down. Oh, Riley was one of the best he ever had. His spirit was strong, and Devin had to shatter it like a piece of glass. He wished he could drag it out longer, but time was running out. He had to finish this game, although he admitted to himself he would miss playing with this man. He doubted anyone better would come his way.

Devin reached behind Riley's arms and undid the handcuffs from his rubbed raw wrists. Riley's hands fell limply to his sides.

"I think you've learned you're lesson. As a reward, I'm taking off your handcuffs. Can you say thank you?"

"Thank you," Riley said numbly.

Devin grinned, and he knew Riley wouldn't try and run. He placed an arm around Riley, ushering him toward the funhouse. Riley followed Devin easily without resistance in his movements. Devin just couldn't wait for the next part of the game, and he laughed quietly as he imagined what he had in store.

"You having fun Riley?"

"Yes," Riley whispered.

"How much fun? Tell me."

"A lot, sir." Devin glanced at Riley, and Riley seemed to draw back a little. Devin narrowed his eyes at Riley, urging him to say more. Riley faltered, then gave in. "I… I can't wait."

"You know, I built these games just for you." Devin stopped and stood in front of Riley, taking his chin in his hand and tilting it toward him. "You're not going to disappoint me again, are you?" Riley shook his head, his eyes staring at Devin's shoes.

"Now there's a good boy."

He stopped in front of the funhouse for a moment, admiring his handiwork. He glanced down at his toy, wondering if there was enough battery power for one more game.

* * *

**Jaeh – Lori, I'm concerned for our sanity. Why do we write stuff like this? . Did Devin break Riley, Lori?! Did he?! DID HE?!**

**Lori- I DUNNNNNO TT_TT (cries)**

**Um, so yeah. Please review guys. Also, check out our the profile page for the awesome fanart The Cheater made for us!! Thanks again :D! **


	10. Chapter 10

Lori: Oh man, you guys. Another update!

To **Golden-Heart**: You need to get an account on here girlie! You always leave such nice reviews on all our stories but there's no way to say thanks. I'll just say it here, thanks for all the great reviews :)

Jaeh: My fault it took long. T.T Here goes!

* * *

Devin led Riley right up to the entrance of the funhouse and grinned down at him manically. _My own special little toy! _ _The first one that lasted this long!_ He wanted to squeeze every last bit he could out of Riley, before it was time to stop playing.

"Oh, little Riley. You get to be my little mousey now. It'll be so much fun!"

Riley didn't respond to his tormenter. Devin placed his hand lightly on Riley's back and grinned when he felt a shudder run through the young man. "Come on, now," he chuckled, shoving Riley into the funhouse. Devin looked about, grinning at his handiwork. It was dark, exactly how he wanted. He, of course, knew where everything was stationed, lying in wait for its unsuspecting prey.

Devin sensed Riley's fear increasing by the moment. His toy's breathing sped up, and he began to shake again. Devin smiled and deliberately slid his hand around Riley's shoulders in a faux comforting manner. He could tell Riley wanted to pull away, but wouldn't dare to. Devin laughed inwardly, taking pleasure in the little wisps of fear that he got from his plaything.

"Here's where I set you loose in my little maze," Devin said conversationally. "Mice are considered vermin. And what do we do with vermin, Riley?"

"K-kill them," Riley whispered.

Devin laughed heartily. "Well, yes. Obviously. But you're missing a step. No, we set up traps. Sometimes these traps are worse than if we simply just kill the critter." His voice slowed, enunciating each word with menace and delight. "They're left to die a slow and painful death. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-yes…" Riley answered, fear emanating from him, and Devin smiled deliciously. Then Riley whimpered, as Devin tightened his grip over his arms.

"My personal favorite would have to be the sticky traps. When a mouse gets stuck on one, there's no way for them to get off unless they tear off a limb."

Devin smiled fondly at Riley. "I'll give you a word of advice, Riley. Don't touch the walls." He patted Riley on the head. "This is a maze, and you're my little mouse. And if you're the mouse, think of me as the cat. And cats love playing with their food." He leaned closer to Riley. "And like a mouse, you need to not make a peep; otherwise the cat will find you and gobble you up."

Riley shook like a leaf, but didn't retort anything back. Devin grinned. "I have to say Riley – I enjoy this nice obedient state you're in."

Devin squeezed Riley's arm again and smiled when the younger man moaned in pain. He wanted to make sure Riley recalled the pain inflicted on him, reminding the young man that Devin would always be a step behind him.

"Listen carefully, Riley…" Devin stroked the side of Riley's cheek. Riley tried to flinch away but Devin held his face still. "You've been such a good toy for me. I'm really having a blast, so I'll give you an ultimatum. Now, I normally don't do this, but with you I'll make an exception. If you can get escape from this maze, and not be caught, I'll let you go."

He watched Riley's eyes widen slightly. Devin chuckled and patted the side of Riley's face. "That's right, little Riley. You're one of my favorites, and so I'll give this one to you, okay?" Devin explained, like how one would explain things to a child. "I'll give you a bit of a head start, before I go after you. So I suggest you hurry up." A little smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and he ran fingers through Riley's hair, and Riley turned his head away.

Then he shoved Riley away from himself. Riley stumbled a few steps, still staring at Devin. Devin grinned at him and pulled out a stopwatch. "Well, I'd get going if I were you."

Riley turned and ran into the darkness. Devin chuckled to himself and leaned back, looking down at the quickly increasing numbers. _Your time is almost up my little pet. Then the real fun will begin…_

He clicked the stopwatch off at two minutes. Devin grinned to himself, and started stalking forward. "Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

"Riley! Olly olly oxen free! Come out come out wherever you are!"

The voice echoed in the maze, bouncing against walls. It sounded disembodied and surreal, and the creep factor of the funhouse increased a hundred times. Goosebumps broke out on Riley's skin, and despite the cool, dark corridors, he was sweating.

"Have to get out have to get out have to get out…" He whispered, repeating the phrase like a mantra. Riley came to a fork, and he glanced about anxiously to see where he should go. "Have to get out. Left or right? Dammit." He took a left, and promptly tripped over something, barely suppressing a yelp.

Riley backed up, and pulled his leg back. Whatever he tripped on hooked into his skin, and he bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming as he pulled it out. Blood trickled, and Riley felt cautiously for whatever tripped him. It was a long stretch of wire with pointy sections – barbed wire, apparently, and he stumbled back to go the other way.

Riley stretched his hand out in the darkness. Pinpricks of light shone through the ceiling, hitting small spots of floor and wall here and there. He held out a hand to the wall, and then remembered Devin's little tip about the wall's sticky paper. He drew back, and got on his hands and knees. He didn't know where he was headed. It was just _so_ dark and he didn't know where he was going…

Intersection. Left, Right, or forward? Riley opted for another left, hoping that there would be no surprises this time. In the distance, blinking lights – black lights, the one that made white clothes glow weirdly, shone in the corridor. Riley hurried towards it and stopped under its disconcerting glow. He looked left and right, reaching another intersection, and decided to go left. There was some sort of faint light in the distance, coming from a possible sizeable hole in the wall, enough for Riley to peep through. He rushed in blindly, and headed straight into something sharp and he yelped audibly this time, and jumped back.

He fell to the ground, and Riley's hands immediately went to his foot. It felt like it was impaled by shards of glass – which, he soon found out, _was_ indeed glass. He repressed the urge to moan, but came out with a squeak anyway.

Someone laughed from…from _somewhere_. He couldn't tell; the voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Ha, you're sounding more and more like a mouse, Riley. A squeak, eh? Have you found the traps yet? Of course you have. You squeaked like a small, terrified little rat who's about to get caught!" Devin declared in a sing-song voice. "Come on Riley, enough of the silly games! Oh wait; I _wanted_ you to play this one!" Devin let out a disturbing giggle, and Riley shuddered. He grabbed the shards of glass to pull them out – the huge ones, anyway – and ran back in the opposite direction. Riley's fear tightened in his stomach. He imagined Devin catching up to him, grabbing him… cutting him again and again, Riley chest seemed to burn with fresh pain –_ NO! _Riley thought angrily to him himself. _I have to concentrate. I have to get out of here… I can't make noise. _

The yelp had given away his position. He cursed inwardly. The whole funhouse was void of sound except for some clinking sounds – what they were, Riley didn't want to know – and occasional heavy padding of feet, presumably Devin's. Riley's feet were light on the cemented floor. He bet that he was leaving bloody footprints because of that damned glass, and the fact that he was leaving a trail for Devin to find annoyed him more than the possible new traps of pain that waited for him as he ran blindly forward into –

"ACK!" Riley screamed this time. Something hooked into his shoulder, and he pulled at it. He felt a small piece of his skin come off with it – and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. He didn't know what it was, but he promptly dropped and crawled on the ground to keep from the dangling hooks. Pain… pain was nothing new to him now. Coupled with the cuts on his arms and chest, a cut on his shoulder seemed trivial.

Riley crawled forward, and promptly reached a dead-end. But there was a hole in the lower portion of the wall, and he peeked outside. He blinked away the lights, and looked for anything familiar in the distance. There was nothing, and so he turned back. He took a left at some point – he didn't know where he was going anymore, but something screamed at him to get a move on. Maybe it was his instincts, or maybe it was the sudden heavy footsteps he heard close to him.

"Riley! Come on, don't be afraid! I won't hurt you!"

"Like hell you won't…" Riley murmured under his breath. He shook his head, trying not to imagine what Devin would do if he caught him. Riley ran faster as thoughts still ran unbidden through his head. He ducked under iron nails and mannequin hands hanging in the ceiling. He turned another left, and tripped on a thick rope. That gave his head a pretty good bang, but Riley paid it no mind. Whatever was in front of him was more important than a little head bump.

It was a small mouse trap – the one that snaps close when something toggles the cheese or the switch. He crawled back a little, and stood up. Small lights hit the floor from the ceiling, and illuminated some spots in the floor. It was filled with traps, from those snapping bear traps with the huge teeth to the small traps for mice. Riley's eyes widened in fear, and he stumbled back to turn around another corner.

Then he stopped. Something kept on tugging at the corner of his mind, and he frowned. _There has to be a reason why these traps are here, and not in the other corridors_. His mind reasoned, and he bit the inside of his cheek in thought. But what was it? Why could it possibly be – _he's herding me. _Riley clenched his fists in anger. _He's herding me towards one direction, so that he could find me easily. He knows every nook and cranny of this place and… He's driving me to one spot so – damn! _

Riley gritted his teeth, and stepped over the rope he tripped on. He stared at the traps determinedly, and started to kick them to one side. _He's expecting me to run through this blindly…_ He clenched his fists again, and almost kicked and set off a trap. He stopped, and took a deep breath. He waded through the snares with great precaution, and managed to reach the other side without damage.

Then he broke into another run. He turned a right, and saw a bed of nails put together with squares of plywood. He stretched his arms, and started pushing at the bed. It budged after a few more tries, and Riley exerted his exhausted and pained body and pushed it until he reached an intersection, and managed to slip right.

That was when he saw it in the distance.

Stars. He saw stars. And fluorescent lights. He expected another dead end, but dead-ends didn't contain stars or fluorescent lights. Riley almost whooped for joy, and started forward.

Then he saw his last obstacle. It was a bed of coals – glowing red-hot coals, laid on the floor. The embers were on _fire._

_Oh God, how am I gonna go through _that_?!_

_

* * *

  
_

Hope seemed to fade from Ben's vocabulary as they searched for the fun house. He rounded another corner. He knew that time was running out, and each second that he didn't find Riley… _I don't even want to think what that psycho might do to him._

They passed another circus tent and Ben shuddered as he recalled the events before. The image of Riley just hanging there like a rag doll still haunted Ben. He doubted he would ever scrub it away from his psyche.

"Both of you, follow me. It's the first building we were in, near the front of the carnival." Ian hurried forward with Ben and Abigail in tow.

Ben glanced at Ian, and Abigail followed his line of sight, and looked back at Ben. "When the FBI arrives, they'll take him back."

Ben nodded. "He'll go back to prison, yes."

Abigail almost looked sad, and shook her head. "He helped us, Ben."

"He broke the law, Abigail." Ben nodded, and sighed. "I know he helped. But he broke the law. A single sin outweighs all the good one has done. And he's the one who started this whole thing in the first place. Jail is where he belongs."

Abigail sighed, and walked forward, pulling on Ben's hand. "Come on."

They stopped in front of the building, the giant grinning face of the clown staring at them, almost seeming to mock them.

"Ben-" Abigail began, but then stopped talking, and seemed to be straining to hear something. "Do you hear that?" she gasped.

Ben nodded and whirled around toward the gate. "Sirens!"

* * *

Dozens of vehicle pulled up short including, and ambulance, fire truck, police cars and a SWAT vehicle. Abigail exhaled gratefully and placed a hand on Ben's arm. Ben blinked rapidly at the lights and noise and then gasped at the person sprinting toward him.

"Peter!" Abigail shouted as he came up to them. "Oh my God – you have to help us – he has Riley–"

"I need you to calm down Ms. Chase," Sadusky said firmly. "I'll get the whole story from you later." He glanced around, as if looking for someone. "But where is our friend Mr. Howe?"

Abigail and Ben spun around only to see that Ian had disappeared. Ben shook his head, and glanced at Abigail. Her head shook slightly, and Ben's mouth straightened into a thin line. "He left."

Abigail frowned, and glanced at Ben. "He ran off. Of course he would run off."

"Get a team looking for Ian Howe," Sadusky shouted to a police officer who nodded at him and began shouting directions.

Sadusky turned back to Ben and Abigail. "The police will escort you back, you can't be out here, it's too dangerous."

"Peter, _Riley _is out there, and who knows what the psychopath is doing to him!" Ben shouted, desperation in his voice. Sadusky had never heard Ben sound so scared before, Abigail knew, but the man sighed with sympathy and looked at Ben in the eye.

"I have a pretty good idea what he's doing to him. Devin Osmand was on our most wanted list for years before we finally caught up with him. He was hired by clients to either kill or torture people, either for information or their amusement. He's a sadistic psychopath, and _extremely _dangerous. He's always a step ahead of everyone, and I'm willing to bet this whole carnival is booby trapped."

"But _Riley-" _Abigail began to implore. _Riley needs – _

"Listen to me," Sadusky said urgently. "The SWAT team is going to cover every inch of this place –"

A sudden deafening roar filled the area, and flames burst up all around them. Shouts sounded all around them, and Abigail and Sadusky were thrown to the ground. Sadusky positioned himself to shield her, and Abigail threw hands over her head. When the smoke cleared, Abigail watched firemen valiantly trying to put out the flames. She was still a little disconcerted, and Sadusky helped her to her feet.

"A bomb. I knew he rigged this place," Sadusky cursed under his breath. Abigail never heard him curse before, and she paused to look at him worriedly. With these circumstances, though, she felt like she was about to let loose with a few curses, herself.

Abigail's eyes darted around the place, looking for Ben's familiar comforting presence. The bomb had frightened her, though she wouldn't admit it aloud. She went pale when she realized that she couldn't find him anywhere – it was like he disappeared. _Oh my G- did something happen to Ben?!_ "Ben!" she screamed. "Where's Ben?!"

* * *

Ben had run forward in the confusion, only looking back to see Abigail safely pulled from harm's way by Sadusky. He thought he heard someone call his name, but he ran into the funhouse. Asking Sadusky politely to let Ben help look for Riley wouldn't work, so he headed straight for where he thought Riley was.

As he entered, he was struck but the sudden immediate silence that engulfed him. The sirens and shouts were rendered completely silent. It was as if someone hit the mute button; all he could hear was his own heavy breathing and heart pounding in his ears. Ben blinked, trying to get his eyes used to the darkness.

_Riley… where IS he? _"RILEY!" Ben shouted the name, but it seemed like it was being swallowed up by the darkness. "Come on buddy," he yelled, his voice catching. "Where are you?"

Then he heard another voice, exhausted, terrified, pained and hopeful at the same time. "Ben?"

"Oh my God," Ben gasped. _He's here – he's alive – I'm coming Riley!_ "Yeah. Yeah it's me. I'm going to come get you, j-just stay where you are." He began to run forward.

"No…NO! Ben- don't come any closer, there's-" Riley's voice suddenly stopped mid-sentence, and Ben stopped in horror. _Riley?! Oh my God – what_... "RILEY?!"

* * *

Riley stared at the broiling coals and repressed the urge to howl in frustration and fury. _There's no other way around is there… _he thought blandly to himself. _Fine! It's not like my feet haven't been unscathed throughout this anyway. _

Riley inhaled, mustering up some semblance of bravery, trying to convince himself not to think of the pain. He stepped forward - but he couldn't_. _He was caught in something invisible; it was preventing him from going forward. Desperate to get it off himself, he stumbled backwards and hit the wall. Riley blinked. _Oh SHIT. _He tried tugging himself off, to no avail. The more he struggled the more stuck he become. His arms and back were pinned to the wall. He even tried to rip his shirt _off_, but everything was just stuck and he panicked. _NO, NO, NO how could I have been so STUPID!? _He screamed in his own head, still desperately trying to peel himself off. _I walked right into his hands… _

He let out a sigh that came out more as a sob. _So this is what a fly feels like… waiting for the spider to come and suck it dry… _He hung his head, silent tears trickling down his face. He tried pulling again, but the attempt went nowhere. He stopped, and stood limp and defeated. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything but wait.

When he heard Ben's voice he thought it was a delusion, brought upon by exhaustion or the fact that he wanted to escape so much. But then when he heard Ben's voice again, he dared to hope.

He heard the panic in it, but he heard the promise behind the words, and that gave him more hope than he ever had during the ordeal. Ben was going to find him. Even if he came too late, Ben wouldn't break his promise. He would search for Riley.

Riley barely had the energy to call back. "Ben?"

"Oh my God. Yeah. Yeah it's me. I'm gonna come get you, j-just stay where you are."

Then Riley's heart plummeted. Ben was walking right into the trap, just like he did. He had to warn him. "No…NO! Ben- don't come any closer, there's-"

A hand was clamped over Riley's mouth. _NO! _Devin had caught him. "Well, well, looks like I caught a fly in my web after all."

Riley tried to shout again but his words were smothered in Devin's hand. "Aww…. Did you want to warn your little friend over there? Sorry 'bout that," Devin sneered. Riley struggled but he was held fast to the wall. He screamed, but Devin's hand muffled everything, and his scream was reduced to a moan.

"I'm sorry this had to end," Devin whispered over Riley's panicked, harsh breathing. "I enjoyed this."

Riley whimpered and thrashed, trying to peel himself off, but he couldn't move. He didn't care if his skin came off, he had to get _away._ He tugged at his arms, but Devin held him fast, and tears of frustration streaked down Riley's face.

"No, no, no… shhh," Devin murmured, stroking Riley's hair. "It's all over now Riley. Game over."

_Ben… oh God, don't let Ben get trapped too…_

He felt a sudden sharp prick in his neck and his body numbed over. A moment later darkness completely engulfed him.

* * *

Jaeh: -stares- O.O

Lori: O_O Oh. My. Gosh. Please read and review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Lori- So... this chapter is rather... disturbing I would say. Thanks to all the reviewers!

Jaeh- Then again, people here live for… "disturbing", it would seem. And yeah, thanks to all the reviewers!

Disturbingness alert – breeching 8 and/or 9. Or maybe just a seven. Not for claustrophobic people (sort of). You are duly warned.

* * *

"Riley!?" Ben screamed, panic taking hold of him. His best friend, only a few paces away, so insanely close… He _could_ save him. "RILEY!" He stepped forward, a boot kicking on the edge of the embers. "RILEY! Riley are you still there?! Oh God where is he…" Ben slammed his foot on to the blazing coals, and he leapt back when the heat seeped through his boot. "RILEY?!"

Ben exhaled, and stared at the coals. _If I run through it fast enough_… His mind didn't even have time to make internal calculations. Ben launched himself forward, but instead of shooting through the bed of fire his body jerked against a hand holding him back. He pulled at it, and Ben felt more hands tug at him until he stumbled back. "RILEY! Let me go! He's on the other side I could reach him let me go –"

"Ben! Ben what are you doing?!" Abigail screamed by his side – some part of him asked what the heck was Abigail doing in this dangerous and dark place – and pulled on his arm. "We don't know what's in there! Ben!"

"I could _save_ him, Abigail!" He shouted, his voice echoing vaguely in the tunnel. "Riley! RILEY WHERE ARE YOU?! Answer me! Riley!" Nobody answered Ben, and he cursed vehemently. "I'm coming to get you Riley! I'm coming!"

"Ben, calm down!" Ben felt Sadusky's firm grip on his shoulder. Ben pulled against the hands with all his might. "NO! LET ME GO! RILEY'S IN THERE!"

Ben's mind reeled with horrifying images of what Devin might have done and might be doing that very moment. He pulled harder, screaming into the darkness. He tried shaking the hands off his arms. "RILEY! RILEY HANG ON I'M COMING! RILEY!"

"Ben – you have to think this through –" Sadusky said through gritted teeth. "It would be an unnecessary risk –"

Ben wrenched his body away, and his arm reflexively shot out and caught Sadusky square in the jaw. "Riley's _worth_ it, _Peter._" He spat. "I need to get to him. He's not answering – Devin might already have him and I need to _get_ to him _now_!"

Sadusky hold slackened a little, and Ben managed to pull himself off with a forceful tug. He almost headed straight into the coals, but Sadusky caught his arm again, and pulled harder.

"Ben. We'll find Riley. I promise you." Sadusky's firm but calming voice seemed to finally get through to Ben. Ben sighed, and he stopped struggling. He staggered back into the cool air of dawn. Ben breathed hard, tears blurring his eyesight. He glanced up at Sadusky, who turned to face his people. They were frozen there, watching him with sympathetic looks on their faces.

Sadusky immediately began shouting instructions to his men, directing a team to the funhouse. "I want you to search every nook and cranny of this place! Leave no stone unturned, we're not leaving here without Riley Poole!"

Ben felt worthless as he sank onto a bench. He felt like he failed his best friend. _I couldn't even save him – he's counting on me and…_ He swiped angrily at the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "I was _so_ close to saving him – I knew he was on the other side of the embers and now Devin's got him again!" Ben ran fingers through his hair and pounded his fist. "I was so. damned. close. I could have… Oh God Riley's still in trouble…" He stood up and kicked at the bench. "I could have _saved_ him."

Abigail looked concerned when she approached Ben. She sat beside Ben, and wrapped her arms around him. "We'll find him soon, Ben. We'll find him really soon, it's not over yet. We can't give up." Abigail turned Ben's face to her, and Ben avoided her gaze. "We are _not_ giving up."

Ben looked up at her blearily. "I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

Riley slowly clawed his way to consciousness. His body felt heavy and he ached all over. More than ached, _burned – _it hurt that much. He tried moving, and found that he couldn't. His mind sluggishly tried to put the pieces together.

A few minutes had gone by before he realized he was sitting down in a chair. Riley's hands were bound behind him again, clamped in cold handcuffs. After trying to jerk his legs, he realized they were bound to the chair too. Something was tightening around his neck.

Riley groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing that came into focus was Devin, leaning over him. He was tying something around Riley's neck… for a horrible moment Riley thought it was a noose.

"What…what are you…" his voice only came out as a croak.

"Ahh… good to have you back Mr. Poole."

Something felt, horribly, horribly wrong. It was an effort to get a sentence out; it felt like he mouth wasn't working right. Riley strained his memory and remembered the sharp pinprick in his neck. Devin must have injected some sort of drug into him. Everything seemed weirdly distorted and his body shook with exhaustion and pain. He knew he was fading fast, but he wasn't sure _why_.

Groaning, he blinked down at himself and his stomach churned over with shock. His clothing was totally different. He was wearing a black suit which was a little wrinkled and a little loose, but otherwise fit him well enough. It struck Riley then that Devin was tying a black tie around his neck, and he tried not to choke thinking about it_._

He had thought he was hallucinating from whatever Devin had injected into him. But then he realized a hallucination would be merciful compared to what was happening to him. _Whatever this is. What _is_ happening?_

"Wh…What is this?" Riley moaned, twisting his raw wrists in the handcuffs. Devin looked up briefly at Riley before returning to tying.

"Just relax. I'm almost done." Riley winced as Devin tugged the tie tightly over the cut on his neck. "There we go." He straightened Riley's tie and patted his chest. The cuts on his chest stung in agony, but Riley couldn't even scream.

_Oh God… why am I…what did he… _he wanted to throw up. It wasn't lost to Riley that Devin had… _undressed _him when he was unconscious, and he felt horribly violated. But he couldn't do anything about it, all he could do was sit here and wait to die, alone and humiliated, at the hands of this sadistic psychopath. He wanted to cry or scream or both, but he was so exhausted.

"If you feel a little _odd _it's only because of the tranquilizer I used on you," Devin chuckled, straightening the suit. "You won't be able to do much of anything for a while"

"Don't do this…" Riley choked out. "Let me go… Please."

Devin leered at him and brushed his hand over Riley's cheek, and stroked it with his thumb. "Now Mr. Poole, why would I do that? You're my little trophy. I earned you fair and square."

Riley closed his eyes to hide his fear, but he couldn't stop his body from trembling. Devin's hand lingered for a few moments before it dropped back into Devin's pocket. Riley opened his eyes, trying to breathe around the sob caught in his throat. _I'm not going to give him the satisfaction_. _I'm not._

Devin had stepped back and tilted is head in scrutinizing manner, as if evaluating his work. Riley blearily noticed something in his hand. _What is that… a camera? _His stomach dropped. _I don't want to know what that's being used for._

"I'm sure you noticed this lovely suit you're wearing," Devin said conversationally. "Used that one on another toy. He was dead when he was wearing it though. It's a little big on you, but that's okay, we'll make it work."

Riley squeezed his eyes closed, a part of him going out to this man he never knew. He was captured and tortured and taken away from his family just like he was. Riley had never truly hated someone, but it was the only thing he felt toward Devin. Pure, cold, _hatred._

"Y-You… sick bastard," he whispered, a tear falling from his eye. "Go burn in hell." Devin just smiled and brushed some lint from Riley's shoulder.

Then he turned around and adjusted a small digital camera. "Riley… do you know what post-mortem photography is?"

Riley's breath was ragged as he began to struggle with the handcuffs. "Why don't…you enlighten me," he spat. Devin's eyes narrowed, at him as if displeased that Riley still had the energy to fight. "After someone dies… you dress them up, prop them in a chair, and it give the effect that they're still alive. You of course, are still alive. And that's rather unfortunate for you. But a proper burial is still in order."

Riley kept his eyes locked on Devin, trying to keep his the fear from his expression. He struggled desperately with his bound hands; his wrists fast becoming wet with blood. He knew he needed to get out now, but he couldn't, and it made him feel so _helpless_…

"I like to keep these pictures as mementos," Devin continued thoughtfully. "Each toy that I have brings a whole set of different memories."

"What do you do, put them in a scrapbook?" Riley said, still trying to pull the cuffs off. He grunted with the effort. "I bet you even put in some of those dainty ribbons and fuzzy wires."

Devin sneered, circling around him. He paused, seeing the blood dripping from his wrists.

"Riley…why struggle so much?" he said snidely. "Look at it this way, your little friends won't have to worry about arranging your funeral."

Riley closed his eyes. _Ben…Abby… I never got to say goodbye…I'm sorry._

"It's a shame really…" Devin purred. "There still life to squeeze out of you…I would have loved to keep going… just to see how much you could take. But the sun is coming up, and no matter how fun the game if, it's getting pretty old."

Devin smiled coldly at him and Riley knew he was an old toy… a toy that the psychopath was done abusing.

"I can send some of these pictures to your dear friends…" Devin taunted him, making a show of adjusting the camera's settings. Riley fought back tears and shivers. He needed to be strong – if not for himself, for his friends.

"Now, Mr. Poole, tilt your head to the left." Riley didn't move. He breathed hard with fright and panic. He needed to be a defiant. He wouldn't go down without fighting, _no sir, I wouldn't._

"Come on now, don't be stubborn." His face was roughly grabbed and turned, and Riley fought against it. "We want to see those pretty blue eyes." Devin brushed Riley's unruly hair with one hand, and fixed his collar. "There: that's perfect."

The thought of his friends finding nothing but these sick pictures was too much to bear.

* * *

"There we go. All done." Devin put down his camera and smirked down at Riley. "We're someplace where no one will ever find you. Right inside the carousel. Isn't that wonderful, Riley? Look at all the pretty horses." Riley remained silent. He refused to cater to his tormentor's amusement. A backhand across his face caused him to groan. "Answer Daddy's question, Riley." When Riley didn't answer he was struck again. "My toys must listen to me."

Riley spat out blood, and glared at Devin. "I'm not…your…_toy_," he whispered in anger. "I-I never was…"

Devin actually seemed surprised for a split second, and fury seemed to line his features. Then he struck Riley across the face so hard it made the chair fall to his side. Riley looked up as Devin leaned over him, the dark look on his face. "I thought we've been over this. You obey me."

"_I _don't." Riley said, defiance in his eyes. He spat at Devin's face. "I'm _not. yours."_

Then the evil smile returned and he knelt down and patted Riley on the head. "So, the little mouse can bite, but it does not make him stronger than he really is." He leaned in close to Riley, a smile on his face. "No, Riley. You will always be mine. You did what I told you. You were just a puppet, a little wind-up toy. And now you're an addition to my collection. You're going to be forever preserved. It should be an honor." He spread his arms in a proud gesture. "Hell, you are more than a part of the collection. You're my masterpiece! You're the only one who managed to _survive_ – until this game, that is. But you _did_, and I am so proud of you!"

"They'll come… they'll find you… make you pay…for everything you've done." Riley ground out.

Devin tsked. "Not before you're dead. Did you even notice that?" He motioned to the corner of the dark circular room. Riley blearily tried to focus his eyes. _What is that… _

"That's you final resting place, Mr. Poole," Devin grinned. Riley blinked at the thing and then felt his insides turn cold. _It's a coffin. _A pinewood, old-fashioned coffin was there, black letters R.I.P written on it. It had a huge cross in the middle, too.

Riley realized he was staring at his own death, and he promptly threw up, leaning at his left.

"I'm sorry this is a little informal. Your friends complicated things, so I need to speed it along." Devin said almost apologetically.

He untied Riley's legs, humming as he did so. Riley gritted his teeth as the handcuffs were taken off, pulling some of his skin and he saw the blood on them as Devin tossed them to the ground. The tranquilizer made it so that he could barely struggle as Devin hauled him up.

"Oh and you probably figured out by now that you can't scream. Didn't even need to gag you." Devin beamed at him. " I must say, Riley, I had a really fun time. I'm going to miss playing with you. And I'm going to miss this place." Devin tapped Riley on the cheek, and pinched it. "I'm happy we got to talk for a bit."

Riley panicked – Devin was saying some of his last words to him, and it was a sign that everything was going to end soon. He was going to _die_, and he couldn't even scream for his life. There was nothing he could do; he was completely powerless to stop what was about to happen. _Oh God. Is this really how I'm going to die?_

Devin dragged him toward the coffin, whistling a cheerful tune the whole time. Riley's head jerked towards Devin when he started whistling a familiar tune – another nursery rhyme. His mind scrambled to determine what the song was. Devin started to hum under his breath, and whispered some of the words... "Three blind mice. Three blind mice… see how they run! See how they run!" Riley shuddered, and Devin's voice rose while the psycho laughed. "They all ran after the farmer's wife, who cut off their tails with a carving knife… Did you ever see such a sight in your life? as three blind mice… Three blind mice!"

Raw terror rose, and reality dropped on Riley like a bomb. _I'm going to be buried alive. _He tried jerking away one more time, but Devin just chuckled and shook his head.

"Devin, p-please… kill me first…"

"Ah, Mr. Poole," Devin leered, a thin smile on his pallid face. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Riley felt a scream well up he couldn't even release. He was going to die. He was going to die in a slow and miserable way, not even saying goodbye to anyone he loved. Devin heaved him up and dropped him into the awaiting coffin. Riley turned onto his back, and began to shake. He tried not to plead in terror. He was sure that if he spoke at this point, his words would come out as terrified gibbering. He wanted to at least die with the little dignity as he had left.

Devin leaned on the side of the coffin, gazing down at Riley. "We had some good times, isn't that right Riley?" He sighed fondly as if recalling happy memories. "You were too good. I wish it could have gone on longer… we could have had so much more fun."

Devin moved away and Riley heard a scraping sound and saw the lid being pulled over the coffin. Light diminished slowly until it only shone on one side of his face, and Riley stared at Devin with panic and terror. He tried valiantly not to make a sound, despite the fact that he felt like screaming his throat out.

Devin looked down at him. "Goodbye, Mr. Poole."

There was a resounding grating sound of the lid being pulled over him. Only a pinprick of light was Riley's companion in the darkness. Then he heard hammering. He knew nails were slowly driven into the coffin to lock the lid down tight, and Riley started pounding at the lid. He heard Devin laugh outside, and Riley tried kicking the lid off, but something held it down. The hammering then stopped completely.

And Riley was plunged into pitch blackness.

* * *

Lori- Yes, we're evil. So, so, so very evil.

Jaeh- Although you already know that, don't you? :p

Guys! You should go vote! In our poll! In our profile! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Jaeh: Will Devin finally die? Will Riley ever be found? Will the FBI actually do something this time?!**

**Lori: I don't know Jaeh. Guess we'll just have to see in this chapter!**

* * *

Ian cursed and glanced behind him. FBI would be swarming through the carnival in a few minutes, and he knew they would find him if he didn't get out now. _It's what I get for helping_, he thought bitterly. _They took away all I had, and they'll do it again. No, I'm better off forgetting all about this and leaving right now. _But something nagged him in his gut, but he ignored it. _No, I don't care about him. _Another voice answered him. _Even so, you can't leave him to such a fate. You brought this upon him._

Ian Howe was not cruel by nature. He was conceited, ambitious and uncompromising, but not cruel. He never truly _wanted _to hurt anyone; he only found it necessary to achieve his means. And maybe it would have been easier for him to forget about Riley if it wasn't for the fact that he _knew _the twerp. During the treasure hunt they had spent a lot of time together. Sure, he was annoying to the point of being maddening. But, Ian couldn't leave him to suffer a fate worse than death. Especially since… well, Ben was right. It _was _Ian's fault this was happening.

Clutching his pistol in hand, he edged his way back toward the dark outlines of the tents and buildings. Then he gasped and crouched behind a booth, as a dark figure emerged from between two tents, whistling to himself. Ian watched as he wiped his hands and his shirt and silently pulled out a small square something from his pack. There was a tiny scratching sound and he tossed something onto the tent.

Then there was a blinding light as the tent burst into flames. Ian yelped and jumped back in his hiding place, but thankfully his voice was drowned out by the growing fire. Suddenly Devin bolted like some sort of nocturnal animal, and was gone more quickly than Ian thought possible. Ian cursed and darted from his hiding place after him.

He heard shouts and knew that the authorities must have been alerted to the flame. _He's going to burn this whole place down, _Ian suddenly realized. _With Riley still in it! _He spotted the dark figure darting over to the far fence and clicked the gun back. He was about to shoot, when he realized they needed Devin alive. Ian crouched behind a barrel to hide.

He watched Devin dart to another tent, clutching a can in one hand. Liquid sprayed all over the place as he threw the can. He struck a match, whistling to himself, and stared at the flame for a little while. The madman then grinned, and threw the match into the building, where the gasoline burst into flame, the light from the fire making Devin's face red. "And pop goes the weasel!" Devin said, and laughed. He raised a hand. "Oh Mister Ho-oooowe… Come out come out wherever you are! I know you're there."

"What the bloody hell are you doing? You're setting the place on fire!" Ian stared at the burning building. "What the hell!" He jumped out of the way when part of the roof fell, while Devin just calmly stepped aside, a chilling smile still wide across his face.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious. You noticed!"

Ian attempted to throw a punch at him, but Devin just evaded the fist. "Where's Riley?" Ian demanded, and threw another. Devin was a little too late this time, and Ian's knuckles connected with the other's teeth. Devin spit some blood, but still wore his creepy grin.

His teeth were bathed in blood, but Devin didn't seem to care. "If I tell you my little riddle, will you tell them? I mean, Ben and Abigail are with the Feds, or are you forgetting that you're wanted?"

Ian didn't answer. "Where's Riley. Now."

"It's not like you need to be there." Devin pointed out, waving a match as he walked towards another tent. "I mean, I'm _sure_ they can find Riley on their own before the kid dies." Devin shrugged, lit the matchstick, and then threw it. Ian tried not to wince as the flame exploded onto the fabric. Devin's hand went up to his chin, as if in recollection, and smiled. "He was a nice kid. Nice toy. I had fun. So much fun..."

"Where. Is. He." Ian repeated, his hand clenching.

Devin's eyes roamed over his face, and they lit up in understanding. Devin threw his head back in laughter. "Wait – wait don't tell me. You're… _feeling guilty_?" He slapped his thigh and laughed louder. "Ian Howe. A big ol' teddy bear. So you feel guilty too! About bringing me into this!

"Well, it _is_ sort of your own damn fault, isn't it? But…" Devin's laughter grew louder, if it was possible. "You…" His laughter died down, and Devin raised an eyebrow. "The big man feels guilty!"

"At least I'm not a deranged psychopath. Tell me where Riley is." Ian's stare was sharp enough to cut through stone, but Devin seemed unfazed. Devin instead hopped to another tent, and calmly set it on fire.

Devin rocked back and forth on his heels, and hummed and hawed. He then turned to Ian, a deranged, happy look on his face. "Tell you what. I'd give you a clue, and you just tap your little feet right to the police. Just remember, if you don't do it, Riley dies. If you do, he just _might_ die. What do you say?"

"Just _tell _me." Ian's eyes bore into Devin's. He was fast losing his patience. "Tell me."

Devin pranced around a building, splashing gasoline on the walls. He grabbed his lighter, and played with his lighter. Devin frowned playfully at Ian. "Spoilsport. Fine, here's my riddle –"

"Riddles?" Ian stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Just tell me where the kid is! If he dies from this Devin I swear…"

"He'll be on your conscience, not mine, Mr. Howe." A smirk played at the corner of Devin's mouth. "'Up and down, round and round; that's the way I go; That's one clue, now, where do you think you should go?'"

"That doesn't make _any_ sense!" Ian leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms. He held his gun at ready, safety off, his finger on the trigger. The heat from the now growing number of fires was palpable and Ian wasn't going to wait much longer.

Devin sighed. "Ian, Ian, Ian. You really have no patience for clues like this. Fine I'll give you _one _more if it'll get you to stop bothering me." Devin grinned and thought for only a moment, which made Ian think that he was planning this all along.

"Dirt marked with roses and crosses, scattered bones and ashes; dig deep, six feet down; to find your treasure underground." Devin shrugged. " That's all I'd give you. Tick tock, Ian, time's running out."

Ian opened his mouth to protest, raising his gun at the same time, but Devin suddenly lit the building on fire. Before Ian could even realize it, the fire spread right towards the section of the wall he leaned on, and he had to jump out of the way. He landed on the gravel, his right shoulder hitting the stones with a crunching sound. Ian hoped the sound was from the gravel, not his shoulder. Pain had flared up his arm, and Ian pushed himself off the ground. He glanced around for Devin. _The psycho's gone. Dammit._

* * *

Ian walked towards the sirens. At least, he tried walking towards the sirens.

Ian found himself going around and around buildings and tents, trying to figure out where he would go.

_You could just leave, you know. Take the clue with you. Grab the money again. Leave. You're not going to turn yourself in, Ian – your life was destroyed when they took you away. Don't let them take you now._

A voice in his head screamed for common sense, but guilt battled with the idea of just leaving Riley behind. After all, it was Ian's fault that this all happened.

He really didn't mean for this to happen. He only wanted to start a new life, and he figured that he deserved a part of that treasure that Ben got. He didn't want for this to go too far.

_If you do this, then you could never go back. You'll be locked in that cell forever._

Ian knew he was selfish. He did a lot of things only for himself. He only occasionally went out of his way to help others – and that's only if he owed someone a favor. Like Shaw. Or Phil. He actually_ knew_ them, so he actually _cared_.

Well, hell, even if Riley was so bloody irritating, Ian knew him. _How many times have I told myself that?_

Ian glanced at his watch. It had been minutes. He didn't know what sort of crazy game Devin had in store for them, but Ian knew he needed to decide whether he would give the clues or not.

Ian sighed, and rubbed his temples with one hand.

He sped off towards the sounds of the sirens.

* * *

_DEVIN PLEASE! PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD JUST LET ME OUT!_ Riley kicked against the coffin. He then heard a splatter of _something_ against the lid, which felt heavier with each succeeding thunk of the _something_ that he heard.

Riley's eyes widened. _Dirt_.

_Oh God. He's starting to bury the coffin_. Riley knew that when he was under, there would be no chance that Ben could find him. _Let me out! PLEASE!_

But the dirt kept pouring in. Every now and then he would here stones dropping against the box, until the sound got muffled, then muted, then gone.

He knew he was six feet under.

_BEN! BEN GET ME OUT OF HERE! BEEEEN!_ Riley screamed in his head. He wanted to scream, but his throat wasn't working. His fists slammed on the lid, and it shook. Dirt rained down, and he coughed. _GET ME OUT OF HERE! _

_SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!_ He punched the lid until his knuckles bled, and he scratched on the lid. _Please! Please._ He was exhausted to the point of collapse, but he didn't stop scratching, hoping that someone, or _anyone_, would hear him.

He panted from the effort. Sweat slid into his eyes, and he blinked. The air felt like it was thinning, and Riley tried calming himself down. _The oxygen would just run out faster the longer that I do this._

He was trapped in a box. Six feet underground.

It was the stuff of nightmares. Riley _wished_ he was in a nightmare.

But everything was so real. Riley's hands slid against the damp wood, trying not to hyperventilate.

_Oh God let me out…. Please._

* * *

Ben stared at the flames that were now engulfing the carnival. He held Abigail in his arms as she cried softly, whispering Riley's name. The firemen were dispatched to bring the fires down as the FBI and SWAT team tried to cover ground.

_Riley's still out there… _Ben thought desperately. _He's still out there… oh God, please, please don't let us be too late… _

Just then, he squinted. Someone was walking out of the carnival silhouetted towards him. For a moment he thought it was Devin, until he saw who it really was.

"Ian!?" he gasped. Sadusky's agents immediately descended on the criminal. They pulled his hands behind his back and Sadusky just shook his head in disgust.

"Get him out of my sight."

The agents began to pull Ian away but he shouted, "Wait! I have to talk to Ben! I have a clue to where Riley is!"

Sadusky signaled his agents to stop and walked over to Ian, his face impassive. "And why do you suddenly come over here now with this clue?"

"Please," Ian implored. "Let me just talk to Ben for a moment. Devin gave me some sort of clue, I can't figure it out, but maybe Ben can."

Sadusky quirked an eyebrow and gave a nod. "Very well then," he said thoughtfully. "Make it quick."

Ian was pushed over to where Ben and Abigail still stood, their eyes narrowed in contempt at him.

"Why did you come back?" Ben asked, his voice quiet and angry. He wanted more than ever to punch Ian with all his strength – _it's all Ian's fault. This is all Ian's fault_, Ben thought. His eyes were downcast, but his fist tightened in anger.

"Listen," Ian panted. "I caught up to Devin. He gave me two clues. The first one is; ''Up and down, round and round; that's the way I go; That's one clue, now, where do you think you should go?'"

Ben frowned but didn't say anything which Ian seemed to take as a good sign and he barreled on. "The second clue is; Dirt marked with roses and crosses, scattered bones and ashes; dig deep, six feet down; to find your treasure underground.' That's all he told me Ben, I swear to you. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"To late for that," Ben whispered, his face emotionless. He didn't know what to feel.

A cop read Ian his rights, and began to lead him away. Ben glanced at Ian, and Ian cocked his head, and mouthed "good luck." Then he was lead into one of the many cop cars and the door slammed close.

"Well, I wonder if Mr. Howe actually had a change of heart." Ben jumped and realized Agent Sadusky was standing right next to him and Abigail.

"I doubt it," Abigail muttered. "It might be a trap."

"It could very well be but right now it's the only lead we got." Sadusky glanced at Ben. "So Ben, can your sleuthing skills help us?"

Ben nodded slowly. "Well it's simple. Too simple. 'Round and round, up and down'. My guess is the carousel. The carousel or the Ferris wheel. But the second part…" he shook his head and shivered. "It makes less sense."

Sadusky turned to one of his head agents. "Spellman gather two teams and get to the aforementioned places, _stat_. Make sure everyone is equipped with proper gear."

"Yes, sir." Spellman nodded and jogged toward the squad cars, making a call on her radio.

"But why would Devin give us a clue to where Riley is?" Abigail asked distraughtly. "It doesn't make sense."

"Because Devin doesn't make sense," Sadusky said darkly. "It's nothing more then a game to him. Whether Riley lives or dies, he doesn't care. He's in it for the thrill of being the master puppeteer pulling all the strings."

"I need to go," Ben suddenly said. Sadusky shook his head. "I'm afraid not Ben- only SWAT is trained enough for-"

Ben wasn't giving up. "You'll need me. I can help figure out the next clue… and… and- Riley will need me." Ben finished softly.

Abigail crossed his arms. "I have to go to," she insisted, narrowing her eyes.

"Two of you are out of the question."

"Then one of us should be fine. Let Ben go with you. It's like he said, he could be useful."

Sadusky waved a hand impatiently. "We don't have time for this. Ben if you want to come, follow me to get your vest."

Ben glanced and Abigail who smiled slightly and he kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Be careful," she told him, her eyes full of tears. "And bring Riley back safe and sound."

Ben could only nod briefly and hurry after Sadusky.

* * *

The darkness was stifling, surrounding him, suffocating…. His breathing came back thunderous in his ears, reverting between gasping and whimpering. He managed to raise his weakened numb arms to the top of lid and felt with his hands. Smooth, still wouldn't budge.

His fingers were rubbed raw, and his face was wet. He wasn't sure if it was from sweat, or tears or the beads of blood dribbling from his fingers. He didn't know how long he was under, but it felt so long and so short at the same time.

He had clawed the ceiling again, for all the good it did… it felt like there was pressure on his chest. It was painful and his body redoubled it's effort to get oxygen. But he knew it was no use. It was strange, but he admired his body for not giving up. His mind had already given up.

He knew he was slowly poisoning himself with every intake of breath. He was suffocating on his own carbon dioxide and all the oxygen would be gone soon. It was hell, laying in this all-encompassing darkness, waiting to die.

His thoughts began to stray to his family… his friends… brief moments of clarity to his mind. He imagined Abigail crying, Ben's hand around her as he tried his best to be calm as they stood over his casket. It was so clear in his mind, but instead of feeling afraid for himself, Riley felt sadness for them.

_They'll be so heartbroken…_ he never even got to say goodbye. _I didn't even get to see Ben and Abigail one last time. _

A tear slid out of his eye and he sighed. It was over… he suddenly felt so weary and drained and he was somehow glad it was over. It was peaceful almost….

_This isn't so bad…almost like falling asleep…_

* * *

Ben followed the SWAT team towards the carousal, heart pounding in his chest. _Hang on Riley; we're coming. _He tried to ignore the intense heat of the flames all around him. It had taken frustratingly long to suit up. He wore a fireproof suit over a bulletproof vest. Honestly, he wasn't thinking about his own safety at this point. Riley could have already been… Ben cut himself off, following after the men, one acted as a bodyguard for him. _No, he's not. Riley's not dead. You need to concentrate. What's the second part of the riddle. _

The team members spread over the carousal and Ben was hoping this would be simple, maybe just finding Riley tied to one of the horses, but he knew to wasn't that simple. There was something more to it.

"We have to search quickly," Sadusky was saying. "If the fire gets too close we'll have to pull out."

"Under," Ben said suddenly.

"What?" Sadusky glanced quickly at him.

"Devin wants us to go under the carousel. Under. And we'll need shovels."

Without waiting for a reply, Ben launched himself through the horses, banging his foot on the floorboards. Within a few moments he heard a hollow sounds and he dug his fingernails between the boards and pried them off, making a big enough hole for him to crawl down.

When he reached the bottom he looked around and realized it was more spacious than he anticipated. In fact, he could stand up fully although the top was dangerously close to his head.

He glanced around and his blood turned to ice. A chair sat at the far end, barely visible in the dim light. Ben saw the bindings on the ground. He approached it and squinted when he saw something resting on the chair. When he realized what they were his stomach almost emptied itself right there. Pictures of Riley… tied to the chair. _Why would he do that?! _Ben thought, rage clouding his thoughts. _He didn't even want ransom, so why would he do that to him?! _

But he knew it was just part of Devin's sick twisted sense of pleasure he got from hurting and humiliating others. Ben forced his eyes away from the chair only to land on the pair of handcuffs on the ground. When Ben saw the blood on them, his stomach did end up emptying itself. Catching his breath, a sense of undiluted horror took hold of him. _Am I to late? Is this all that's left of my best friend?_

But then, through tear-filled eyes he noticed something strange about the dirt. One patch on the far corner of the room was fresh and disturbed. Which meant something was buried underneath. _Six feet under… _

Ben didn't notice when the other agents came in with the shovels, he was already digging with his hands.

* * *

Riley actually raised his head when he heard the by-now familiar sound of someone shoveling, and he hit the lid hard with his forehead. _Oh my God, they actually found me._ Ignoring the ache spreading across his forehead, he started kicking and scratching the top. His voice was only coming out in squeaks, but he squeaked as loud as he can.

His chest and throat tightened more, but he didn't stop. White spots were dancing around in his vision, but Riley didn't care. If they heard him, they might get him out quicker! He pounded on the lids with renewed strength, scratching with his numb fingers. "Ben." He breathed, but no audible sound came out.

He had wondered how he would know if he had passed out or not in the darkness of the coffin – and he guessed he would find out now. Riley's breath quickened – he knew his air was running out, and the shovel came too slow for him…

He suddenly felt himself jostled and realized they must have pulled the coffin from the ground. He heard wood splintering and coughed as splinters mingled with dirt clots rained down on him.

He breathed in and out one last time, and was forced to hold his breath. His lungs burned, and even if he breathed in nothing would happen._ Let me out let me out please please let me out..._

Then there was a blinding light and a wash of cool air on his sweat-drenched face and body. He drew in a rasping breath of oxygen, and was temporarily blinded from being in darkness for what felt like an eternity. Someone took his arm, and pulled him up, cradling him.

"Riley… Riley it's okay…"

* * *

When the pinewood coffin was finally forced open, Ben nearly fell over in shock. It was Riley. He was so pale, almost deathly pale. Ben's stomach lurched when he saw the dark bloodstains smeared on the inside lid, evidence Riley was trying to claw his way out…

He distantly heard Sadusky telling the other few agents to give them space and something about paramedics, but he wasn't paying attention

As gently as he could, Ben scooped the still form up in his arms. Even as Ben set him down and felt for breath, he belatedly realized what Riley was wearing. _… he was all alone during all of this. _Tears filled Ben's vision._ I wasn't there to stop the son of a bitch from doing this to you. Oh God, I'm so sorry Riley... _

Ben's heart jumped as Riley coughed and drew a few rasping breaths.

"Riley… Riley, it's okay," Ben managed to whisper, a tear sliding down his face. Riley whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. The blue orbs were so haunted and Ben couldn't imagine what his best friend was just put through. Riley just stared right through Ben, not responding to him, as he laid deadweight in Ben's arms.

"It's Ben," Ben muttered, trying to get Riley to respond. "You're safe now." Ben was horrified when he spotted the dark blood that stained most of Riley's hands. His fingers bled, the cracked nails caked in blood and Ben's own hand was covered now with it.

"Riley, Riley, It's me, it's Ben." He repeated, gently shaking the young man. Riley finally seemed to register who it was. His eyes went wide.

"B-Ben?" Ben's heart broke at how weak and terrified his friend's voice was.

"Yeah… it's me buddy," he whispered.

When Riley's eyes finally focused on Ben, they registered disbelief. Then they went bright with tears.

"Y-You found me..." Riley whispered. Ben drew riley close, trying to offer him some comfort. He felt Riley trembling.

"'Course I did," Ben swallowed, scared to hold Riley any tighter in case he had unseen injuries. Riley hid face on Ben's shoulder, and Ben felt the wetness of his tears.

"H-He m-made me…p-play his…games…." Riley croaked hoarsely. "I-I…couldn't…I'm s-sorry Ben!"

Ben felt his insides twist painfully but he tried to make his voice soothing. "It's all right Riley, it's all right now."

And Riley, who had been so brave throughout the whole ordeal, had held himself together by the seams…fell apart.

He broke down into high-pitched ragged sobs. He could barely move his numb and aching arms but he clung to Ben like his friend was the only thing that kept him from disappearing entirely. Ben gently rocked him, trying to provide Riley with the comfort he so desperately needed.

"D-Don't let him h-hurt me anymore!" Riley wept, his body shuddering uncontrollably. "P-Please… d-don't let him…" The sobs from his raw throat became incomprehensible.

"He's never going to hurt you again," Ben promised, tears falling from his own eyes. "You're safe now."

Riley's cries were heart-wrenching to hear and Ben had no idea what to do besides hug him, letting him know that he was safe.

"Shh, it's okay…" Ben murmured. But he knew it was a lie. It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. "We're getting you out of here. You're going to be okay, Ri. It's going to be okay…"

* * *

**Jaeh: Yay! They FINALLY found Riley!**

**Lori: :'( He's found but, thing's ain't going to be easy for him. **

**Also please go to our poll! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Lori: I'm gonna have to put a disclaimer for this chapter and say it's rated M for some er, squicky moments. You'll know what I mean when you read them.**

**Jaeh: I have to say, and please nobody shoot me, that I like those squicky moments. -_-  
**

**

* * *

**

"We need medical assistance near the carousel …"

"The victim appears dehydrated, and he's been _buried alive_…"

Shouted commands filled the area, everyone speaking into their mouthpieces and radios at the same time. Sadusky shouted orders to his agents. Flashlights immediately turned on, sweeping randomly towards the coffin. Every person in the area seemed to be running somewhere, and voices echoed eerily in the underground. Organized chaos, Riley would say.

But Ben didn't notice.

All he noticed was Riley's frantic breathing, his closed eyes and his pale face, the bruises and wounds on his arms and his neck, barely visible in the dim light. He didn't feel the people jostling against him; all he felt was Riley's cold hands squeezing his tightly. He didn't hear the crunching of the gravel, the screams of orders. All he heard was his own voice trying to soothe Riley, telling him that they're getting help and that they're getting him out of here, and that everything was going to be okay…

"Sir? We have a problem."

_That_ Ben heard. "What problem?" He asked urgently, even before Sadusky could say anything. The agent hesitated, but Sadusky gestured at the agent to go on.

"Sir, the ambulance couldn't get in. Half of the carnival is on fire, and the gates are blocked by burning tents and buildings…"

Sadusky uttered a curse under his breath, and started blaring out new orders. He made the paramedics maneuver through the carnival with a stretcher and wait by the carousel.

The men began to help carry Riley out of the carousel, and slowly they made their way back into the light. Ben helped Riley into the stretcher, and they headed off towards the gates.

He didn't realize how much of the place was on fire.

Everything burned. The tents were slowly turning to ash, and the buildings collapsed as the fire ate everything in sight.

They continued through the carnival, trying to stay as far away from the blazing heat as possible, which was proving increasingly difficult.

Suddenly a flaming wooden pole crashed onto the ground in front of them. Everyone scattered for a brief moment but it was enough time for Ben and Riley to be separated from the agents by a wall of fire… and Ben knew in his gut this wasn't an accident.

Devin suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and Ben barely had any time to react. With frightening quickness he leapt towards Riley, half-dragging him out of the stretcher with one hand and whipping out a knife with the other. Riley barely had processed what had happened before he was once again in the clutches of the psychopath. Devin grinned and slashed the knife towards Ben if he dared to come forward, and threatened to cut Riley's throat up.

The madman dragged Riley into a burning building, without a word to Ben.

Ben instantly dashed after Devin. He glanced back to see that the building's front had collapsed, and Ben had no choice but to follow Devin through the burning building. He grabbed his handkerchief and pressed it to his nose, and ran through the smoke and heat.

He could barely see anything. "Riley!" Ben screamed. "Riley!"

Fire suddenly leapt up inside him, matching the fire blazing around him. He wanted to destroy this man. Ben dodged and slid, narrowly missing a falling beam. The smoke was suffocating, but Ben thought he could see light in the distance.

"Ben!" Someone shrieked with a cough.

"Mr. Gates… Welcome to hell. The exit's on the other side." A chilling laugh broke through the haze, and Ben growled. _Devin, if you don't let him go, I swear, this place will be _your_ hell._

Ben waved a hand to clear his vision, and emerged coughing into the open. The Ferris wheel loomed like a giant before him, but Ben paid it no mind. Instead, he focused on Devin cackling before him, pulling Riley along. Devin grinned madly. "Hi, Ben." Devin said, waving his fingers. "I'm going to kill your little friend. Here to watch? Where are your tickets?"

Ben's heart beat faster. He knew that Devin would actually do it, and he knew he had to act fast. "Let him go, Devin."

"No." Devin said simply, and smiled. He bowed a little, waving his knife. "This is the last part of my act, Ben. Don't take it away from me."

Ben growled. "Don't you dare hurt him."

"Or what?" Devin laughed. "There's nothing you can do, Ben."

Riley's eyes pleaded with Ben. The techie wasn't even speaking. He just stared at Ben, begging for him to do something.

Devin smirked at Ben, deliberately tracing the knife along Riley's neck, drawing a thin line of scarlet in its wake.

"Let go of him," Ben said, his voice nothing but steel and ice.

Riley had his eyes closed tightly, a small whimper escaping him when the knife was placed almost delicately on his neck.

"Oh, Ben… your friend was such a treat to have…" Devin grinned his other hand smoothing back Riley's brown hair.

"He was just delicious." With that, he licked the side of Riley's face and Riley shuddered in disgust and fear. Devin kept his eyes on Ben and enjoyed the look of fury and shock that crossed it.

"If you don't let him go I'm going to kill you**."** Ben circled Devin. "Let. Him. Go." He was tense, ready to fight. Ben's fists curled and tightened.

He would get Riley back, even if it meant killing someone. Or even if it meant being killed himself.

"B-Ben…" Riley finally spoke, his hoarse voice barely audible over the fire. "It's okay. J-Just… get yourself out of here."

"Isn't that sweet," Devin chuckled. "He knows it's over Ben. Why can't you accept it?"**  
**  
"I'm not letting him take you, Riley," Ben told his friend. "I promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."Devin held the blade close to Riley neck. Riley couldn't even struggle because of how close the blade was. "Now, let's give Riley his final rites, shall we?" Devin backed away little by little, and dragged Riley off towards one direction.

"Devin, I swear I –"

"We therefore commit his body to the ground…" Devin breathed, a mad grin on his face. He waved the knife a little in gesture. "…earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the resurrection…!" He gave a little dramatic pause, and menace glinted in his eyes. "…to eternal life.

"I hope you enjoyed our time together as much as I enjoyed it, Riley."

Riley was frozen, unable to do anything. Devin had him _again_ and there was nothing he could do but wait for the blade to make him bleed and bleed…

He felt a sudden tug behind him, and the knife reopened a small wound on his shoulder. He trembled as the knife pressed down against his spine, tracing over his vertebrae.

_This is how I die, right? I survive being buried alive only to be stabbed clean through. I guess it'll be quicker though… _

_I wonder how it will feel._

Suddenly the knife, and Devin's unwanted grip disappeared. Riley stood still in shock then he spun around to see what was happening.

Ben held Devin's wrist back, the knife glinting dangerously in the light. Devin forced his hand against Ben, and Ben pushed against it. He kneed Devin in the stomach, who doubled over, but recovered by slamming the back of his hand against Ben's cheek.

Devin punched Ben under the jaw and smacked him on the nose. A trickle of blood appeared on Ben's cut lip, and his nose bled. Devin slammed his palm against Ben's temple, and Ben blinked, dazed.

Riley watched in horror as Devin twisted Ben around, catching him with a tight grip, and the knife hovered dangerously over Ben's collar. Riley backed away a little, and his hand hit something sharp. He grabbed it without even looking, never taking his eyes off Ben and Devin.

"So, Ben... You said you wanted to be in Riley's place! Well now... here you go!" Devin laughed, and casually made a little cut just under Ben's jaw line. The wound drew blood, and Devin swiped his knife against Ben's skin, and licked it. "Mmmmhm, you taste good, Ben. Maybe I should have played with you, too."

Riley let out a strangled cry, and tackled Devin from behind. He knocked away the knife, and Ben rolled away. "Riley!" He shouted, and watched as Riley wrestled with Devin.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM DEVIN!" Riley screamed. Something glinted in Riley's hand, and Devin screamed when Riley stabbed him with it.

The glass shone against the light, stained with red.

Devin threw Riley back hard enough to make him see stars. Riley landed on his back, all the wind knocked out of him. He watched as Devin pulled the shard from his back, and ran towards the Ferris wheel.

Devin turned to them a mad grin on his face. "I told you we'd get to play on this." He hit something in the control panel and the Ferris wheel groaned and slowly began to move.

Devin jumped onto the nearest gondola, and Ben jumped after him.

Riley followed, but had to catch the next one. "BEN!" He screamed. But Ben didn't seem to hear him.

Devin laughed at Ben's persistence; his menace seemed to reach a point of hysteria. "Ben! I have to say you really _are _the determined one!"

Ben didn't answer him, but he threw himself forward causing Devin to smack his head on the metal pole.

"I'm going to kill you," Ben snarled. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to Riley."

Devin's knife suddenly cut into Ben's arm and Ben cried out, stumbling back.

"Ben, Ben, Ben," Devin breathed, a mad grin on his face as red firelight reflected off of it. "Don't you see? This is how the world works. I'm just speeding along the process, making it a _lot_ more fun. Like this carnival. It would have been destroyed anyway, and yet here I am, making a masterpiece out of it first before it disappears…"

Devin positioned himself over Ben, the knife over his chest. "Riley fought against it at first, but it was inevitable. I had to break him down. You have to erode a rock before you can smash it…" He inhaled deeply. "…and it was fun. Breaking him was _so _much _fun_…"

As Devin continued his madman's rant, Ben's mind raced for a way out of his precarious position. He suddenly brought his elbow up and it smashed into the side of Devin's face. Devin weakened his grip long enough for him to kick Devin to the side of the small car.

Devin let out an angry snarl and through himself back at Ben, slamming him to the side. Ben almost lost his balance and fell out but he caught himself.

He pushed Devin on the floor, and threw a punch to the jaw. Devin spat blood, but Ben kept throwing punches until Devin's jaw broke. Devin's face was black and blue all over, and red was smeared everywhere.

Devin pushed him up against the gondola door, and the hinges rattled. A fist flew and hit Ben's nose, and Ben kneed the psycho in the stomach. Devin flipped out his knife, and Ben held him by the wrist, banging it against the edge of the windows until the knife fell to the streets blow, hitting the other gondolas with loud metallic clangs as it fell.

Ben slammed Devin against the door, banging the psycho's head against the gondola windows, banging his head over and over. Devin growled and elbowed him in the chest, throwing him off to the door's side. Devin charged, and Ben dropped sideways onto a chair, and the hinges went loose.

Devin slid out, and caught the edge of the floor with his fingers. The gondola tipped dangerously, and Ben held on fast to keep from falling watched warily as Devin attempted to pull himself up with crimson-stained fingers.

"Ben? You'll never let a man fall to his doom, won't you?"

Devin's hand slipped, and he scrambled to keep his grip on the edge. "Help me, Ben! What are you waiting for?!"

Ben looked at him with hard eyes, and Devin paused, fear clouding his expression. Then Ben said, "No."

Devin's eyes widened with fear and uncertainty, and his fingers slipped. The gondola swung back and forth, and Ben held on as he watched Devin plummet to his death, into the smoldering chaos below.

* * *

Ben was exhausted when the Ferris wheel finally stopped onto the ground. He stumbled out and wasn't surprised to feel Abigail's arms go around him. He winced as he tried to murmur comfort to Abigail. It was only then that he felt the bruises and wounds on his body. He raised a finger to swipe off caked blood from his cheek.

He looked blearily around to see most of the fire was put out. Smoldering ash and cinder floated into the sky, painting the orange sky with specks of gray.

"Ben!" Sadusky ran forward. "We saw what happened. We have people looking for the body now."

"Where's Riley?" Ben whispered. "He's okay right?" He found Abigail's hand, and Abigail squeezed Ben's fingers reassuringly.

Sadusky hesitated. "He's… well, he's with the paramedics now, but… well, follow me. I'll take you to him. I think he needs you two right now."

* * *

**Lori: There should be one more chapter after this one.**

**Jaeh: We're almost done?! Check out the question right dooooowwwwwnnnnn - oh, there it is. xD**

**QUESTION: We were going to put this on a poll but no one looks at those things anyway lol. Who here would be interested in a sequel _solely about Riley recovering psychologically (and_ _physically)? _PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE THE REVIEW FOR THE CHAPTER IF YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jaeh: Last chapter of Ashes to Ashes. I must say, I totally enjoyed writing it. I'll miss writing Devin and his torture scenes, no matter how disturbing that may be.**

**Lori: Yup, it's been awesome! Writing disturbing scenes is fun!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ben and Abigail were escorted through the smoldering remains of the carnival, to where their friend was. All sorts of scenarios ran through Ben's head. He imagined Riley, unconscious, bleeding to death, maybe already dead…. he shook her head. He had to concentrate and be there for Riley. _And besides. He's alive. He must be. I just saw him earlier and…_

"Sir? You're going to have to be looked at too." Ben looked up to see a paramedic staring at him.

"No, I need to see my friend first," he said in a quiet voice.

"It won't take long. We need to check you over. "

Ben looked like he was going to protest again but Sadusky cut in. "Ben, you look horrible. Go get examined before you pass out. You might have breathed in too much smoke,and you need to get your face looked at."

"Let me see Riley first, I just have to make sure…"

"Have you even seen your face in a mirror lately, Ben?"

They reached the edge of the carnival and there was a moment of disorientation by the flashing red and blue of the squad cars. Abigail shielded her eyes for a moment, and Ben squinted as he looked for Riley.

And there he was.

"Oh no… Riley," Abigail whispered**, **concern and worry in her voice. Riley was on his hands and knees on the ground, looking sick to his stomach. A paramedic was beside him, talking to him.

"What happened?" Sadusky asked quietly. The paramedic looked at them.

"He… well, after he stumbled out of the other gondola, he saw the body. Devin's body. I-It wasn't pretty. I tried to block his view but…" He shook his head. "He won't cooperate with us, and he's in danger of going into shock. We might have to use force but I waited for you. Maybe he'll listen to his friends."

Ben softly knelt beside Riley. "Hey, buddy," he said quietly. He gently rubbed his back as Riley retched onto the ground. There was nothing in his stomach, and nothing more came out from him. He just made retching noises, and Riley wiped his mouth with one hand. "We have to get you to a hospital, okay? You're really hurt right now."

Riley shivered, shaking his head a little. Ben stretched a hand towards him, and Riley suddenly seemed to go limp Ben and the paramedic caught him, and lifted him up. A stretcher was pulled up, and the semi-conscious young man was placed on it.

"Sorry sir," the other medic said anxiously to Ben. "But you can't ride with him. You have to come with us and get those wounds checked."

"But-"

Abigail placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "I'll look after him Ben. It's okay. You need to make sure you're okay too."

Ben sighed and nodded. He looked down at Riley, who looked back at him with terrified eyes. He gently rubbed Riley's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Ri," he whispered, barely fighting back his tears. He had to be strong for Riley. "I'll see you in a little bit."

* * *

Abigail climbed into the ambulance after Riley. He was beginning to panic again, and his eyes darted around wildly as he kept on trying to sit up. He was held down by the paramedics, but he continued to struggle.

"Riley, Riley, it's okay." Abigail said soothingly, trying to sit as close to him as possible. "I'm right here. Ben's going to follow soon. We're right here."

"It hurts," Riley whispered, looking at Abigail with pain-filled eyes. His hands groped around, looking for something to hold on to, and he found Abigail's. He squeezed as hard as he can, and that concerned Abigail – because she felt only a little pressure.

"I know," Abigail swallowed wishing she could hold his hand, to comfort him in some way. She figured the best she could do was help the paramedics. "Where does it hurt, sweetheart?"

"Everywhere…" Riley moaned.

Abigail paled. "All over?"

"Y-Yeah… " Riley whispered. He looked up, and his eyes widened in fear when he saw a paramedic standing over him with scissors. Riley shook his head trying to edge away.

"No... no! Keep away from me! Keep that away from me!" Riley cried and tried to jump of the stretcher. Immediately paramedics held him down and he began to scream. "Let go of me! Please! Don't touch me please don't touch me…" His voice slowed down a little, but it was still a little high pitched.

"We're going to have to restrain him if he keeps this up."

Abigail couldn't take it anymore. She tightly gripped Riley's hand, trying to get his attention. "Sweetie, you have to calm down. It's okay Riley, these people just want to help you...."

Riley let out a sob and shook his head. "Riley, you can trust them. No one's going to hurt you."

"A-Abby… I don't want them t-to…" Riley's voice was terrified and Abigail felt like her heart was going to fall to pieces. It was disconcerting to see Riley this way, and it actually terrified her a little. "Don't let them t-touch me, please…"

"I'm going to be right here, okay?" Abigail whispered gently. "It's okay, Riley. I'm right here."

Riley finally seemed to calm down slightly, his blue eyes looking at Abigail trustingly. She squeezed his hand once again in reassurance.

The paramedic seemed to know how sensitive the situation was and used the scissors slowly and carefully, trying his best to keep the metal from Riley's line of sight. He gestured to Abigail to distract Riley as he did it. The medic was very careful about removing the suit. They sat Riley up and cut the black jacket suit off, so he was wearing the long sleeved white shirt underneath.

Abigail's stomach plummeted. Dark crimson had already seeped through the white fabric, on his chest and arms.

They slowly cut through the shirt, exposing Riley's arms and chest. She swallowed back nausea. Multiple, deep cuts went up both his forearms. Both wrists had deep lacerations cut into his pale skin, no doubt from where he was handcuffed for so long.

Riley had his eyes closed. Sharp, ragged breaths escaped his lungs, and he winced as they gingerly peeled off some of the shirt.

"Oh geez," the paramedic mumbled. "He's already lost some blood. It doesn't look pretty."

"Oh God…" Abigail croaked. Angry jagged slashes crisscrossed every which way across his chest. She winced when they applied direct pressure to his wounds, making Riley scream in pain. She knew there was only so much they could do right now. She could only wish she could do more.

After a while, Abigail wasn't even sure if Riley was even still conscious, but she kept talking soothingly, hoping it would help. She watched as the paramedics strapped an oxygen mask around Riley's face, as his breathing became more labored. The tears fell from Abigail's eyes, unwarranted. She couldn't believe what a horrible state her friend was in, and although there was the relief that he was safe, a nagging doubt in the back of her head told her things would never be the same. Ever.

* * *

Ben sat in the back of the ambulance as the medic treated his wounds. The medic handed him an ice pack wrapped in a towel, and cleaned something on his face.

He took a glance at a mirror.

_I look like a mess._

His face was puffed up, blotchy with red and purple wounds and bruises. The medic poked a wound a little too roughly, and Ben flinched. The medic murmured his apologies, and gingerly placed a bandage on Ben's neck.

Ben's mind kept going back to the fight, on how Riley jumped Devin, and saved Ben seconds before Devin slashed the knife across his neck. At that moment Ben knew he couldn't die, for if he did, Riley would be next, and no one would be there protect his best friend. And he couldn't die because Devin still needed to pay for what he did to Riley.

His ears caught a conversation he probably was not meant to hear.

"It's a miracle the kid even jumped the guy. Heard he's lost a lot of blood."

"Probably adrenaline. His friend got jumped by the same person who actually _tortured_ him near to death. If that wouldn't get you pumped up, then I don't know what would."

"I'll bet you woulda just pissed your pants if that was you in his shoes."

"That kid's got guts, I'll give him that."

Ben glanced sideways as he listened to the police talk about Riley. _He's lost a lot of blood?_ "Can you please call on Agent Sadusky for me?" Ben told the medic curtly. "I need to know what happened to my friend."

"Sir, I'm almost done. Please remain still and –"

"Now, please?" The medic visibly flinched at the steel in Ben's voice, and he immediately approached an agent. Ben watched the agent nod and speak into his mouthpiece.

Sadusky appeared beside him after a few minutes, just when the medic finished with the cuts on his face.

"Ben."

"I need to know about Riley. I need to get to the hospital." Ben murmured. He stared at himself in the mirror.

Sadusky nodded. "As soon as we have taken your statement, Ben. There's still protocol to be followed here."

"Pull some strings or something, then. I need to see Riley." Ben turned to Sadusky. "You _know_ I _need_ to see Riley. And Riley needs to see me."

"We need your statement while everything's still fresh in your mind, Ben."

"You really think I would _ever_, _ever _forget _this_?! I'll dream about this whole ordeal every night. Every. Single. Day. I will relive this, and think about what ifs and how Riley almost _died_. Every time I'll see my best friend and his scars I'll _always_ be reminded on how I almost didn't _save_ him –"

"It's finished, Ben. Devin's dead. Nothing will harm Riley now." Sadusky said. "Look, okay, I'm going to let you leave, Ben. But I need this statement."

Ben nodded. "I only need to see him, and then you could talk to me. I just need to see for myself that he'll be okay."

* * *

The first thing Ben did when he arrived at the hospital was give Abigail a tight hug. She met him outside Riley's room, and her hands immediately went around him. Abigail's eyes were red and teary. "You look like you need sleep." Ben murmured, combing his hands through Abigail's hair.

Abigail nodded. "You too."

It was a simple exchange of words between them, no 'I love you's', no direct questions of how the other was. But it was enough to let them know that everything was okay. But there was one question that hung in the air between them.

"How's Riley?"

Abigail's eyes watered, but tears didn't quite fall. "He's still unconscious. He's… he's more hurt than we thought. I'll never forget how he…. Ben, I can't believe he endured all _that_."

"I want to see him." Ben made a move to push the door open, but Abigail stopped him.

"Ben, I want to talk about Riley first." Abigail said.

"We can talk about him inside. He's unconscious. He wouldn't hear us." Ben insisted, and moved towards the door again.

"Ben, please."

Ben gave up, and sat on one of the hospital's chairs. "Abigail, please let me see Riley."

Abigail sat beside him. "Ben, I don't like seeing him that way. He looks so… vulnerable. You didn't see the cuts on… everywhere, Ben. Everywhere. It was like watching a horrible surreal tv show – you can't take your eyes away from the wounds and I can't…" Abigail broke off into a little sob, which she swallowed down. She turned to Ben. Tears already escaped her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. "Ben. How did this happen to Riley. Why him."

Ben did what he could only do – give Abigail a kiss on the forehead, and an affectionate hug. "I don't know, Abigail." He gave a sigh. "All I know is it's over. It's all over."

At least, that was what Ben tried to tell himself.

* * *

Abigail was right. When Ben first walked into the room, seeing Riley so hurt was like a horrible dream. He was pale and still, the blankets pulled up to his chest. A vent was under his nose to assist his breathing, but Ben could see his chest rising and falling evenly, which was a relief. But his relief was short-lived. Ben's stomach twisted when he saw the bandages wrapped around Riley's exposed arms effectively hiding whatever might be under there.

He could only imagine the worst, and Ben would rather not even try to think about it. He was tempted to pull down the sheet to see how extensive the injuries were, but Abigail shook her head no. "Trust me, Ben. Please. You don't want to see this."

Ben glanced at her and swallowed. "I need to see for myself." Abigail covered her face in her hands and let out a small sob as Ben gently tugged the blanket down to his waist. White bandages crisscrossed over Riley's chest and torso. Ben could see some pink where the cuts began to bleed through. It seemed that he had cuts everywhere. Ben couldn't look anymore.

"God," Ben whispered. He tucked the blankets around Riley again. And buried his face in his hands, and let out a sob. Abigail hugged him in and they remained in each other's arms for a while, not saying a word.

The looked up when a doctor with a clipboard entered the room.

"Mr. Gates, Ms. Chase? I'm Dr. Spencer, Mr. Poole's doctor. I understand you're his friends?"

Ben nodded, gingerly touching his swollen cheek. "Yes. How is he, doctor?"

Dr. Spencer sat down, and took off his glasses. "Mr. Gates, I want to be straight with you."

"Please call me Ben, Doctor. It makes things a little easier."

"Okay, Ben." Dr. Spencer sighed. "Mr. Poole's injuries are mostly cuts and bruises and burns – and there are a _lot_. We had to stitch up a few of them, especially in his wrists. We're watching for infections, but he's already out of danger. His breathing was labored so we gave him an oxygen mask, and once he breathed easier we put him on a vent. He lost some blood, but we already took care of that, too. He's also dehydrated, but it's nothing to worry about. He will heal. They'll be some scarring, but the quick first aid; will help things get a little better.

Ben smiled a little. "That's... that's good, right? He's going to be okay. He's going to be fine." Ben said more to himself than the doctor. He looked up for confirmation, but the doctor didn't look at him.

Dr. Spencer fiddled with his pen, and looked up. "Physically, yes. Psychologically, no. Whatever happened to him, Mr. Gates, the cuts, the bruises... especially where some of them were placed… They were all done deliberately. "

"How excessive are they?" Ben asked, afraid to hear the answer, but he had to know.

"I'm not sure if I should get into specifics about that… we still need to consider patient confidentiality."

"He's not a patient to me," Ben snapped. "He's my best friend. And I need to know i-if…." Ben swallowed. "If there's something that…"

The doctor sighed. "Since you two are his support it's probably best if you know. He's been cut everywhere. Not only his upper body, but his legs and feet as well."

"His legs?" Abigail's horrified expression mirrored how Ben felt. He felt rage boil inside of him and he almost wished Devin was still alive so he can make him feel double the pain he put Riley through.

The doctor nodded grimly. "He might not be able to walk right for a while." The doctor looked at his clipboard and adjusted his glasses.

"He's traumatized, Ben. He... I would recommend for him to see a psychologist."

Ben knew that he would hear this, but it didn't make it any easier. "No." He whispered. "Riley's going to be fine. He's going to be fine." He said, more to convince himself. "Oh God... he should be just fine."

"Mr. Gates, speaking other than your doctor," said Dr. Spencer. "I don't know how hard your position is, Ben. I can only imagine it. But the only thing you can do is to help Riley through this. And the rest is up to him."

Ben wanted to do more, but he knew the doctor was right.

He could only hope and pray that Riley would pull through this.

* * *

**Jaeh: ON TO THE AFTERMATH! **

**Lori: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this twisted tale. Things are not going to be easy on Riley, let's just say that. Riley angst ahead in our next story.**


End file.
